La Mer et le Ciel
by Luneternelle
Summary: UA. "Arthur Kirkland, un jeune bourgeois anglais, et Francis Bonnefoy, un pauvre vagabond français, embarquent tous deux sur le Titanic, l'un pour accomplir son destin, l'autre son dessein. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant..." FrUK
1. Leur rêve, son cauchemar

**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'**Axis Powers Hetalia **appartiennent à** Hikedaz Himaruya **et les** nations non-officielles **aux** fans**, le film** "Titanic" **à** James Cameron **et le** drame du paquebot éponyme **à** l'Histoire**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Romance, family, friendship, drame

**Résumé :** Arthur Kirkland est un jeune bourgeois anglais promis à une riche américaine qu'il s'en va rejoindre dans le Nouveau Monde, plus par obligations familiales que de son gré. Francis Bonnefoy est un pauvre vagabond français en quête du « rêve américain » qui a une veine de cocu lors d'une partie de poker. Tous deux embarquent sur le Titanic pour accomplir, l'un son destin, l'autre son dessein. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant...

** P'tit mot de l'auteure :** J'ai commencé cette fic (qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps) sur un coup de tête. Bon, j'y ai un peu réfléchi quand même, mais pour tout dire, je pense** l'écrire au feeling**... Ne vous en faites pas, je suis quand même sûre de certaines choses ! n_n Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est **Titanic à la sauce Luneternellienne **! n_n

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à **donner votre avis** : ça m'aide et ça fait plaisir ! ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_**Leur rêve, son cauchemar**_

Des contes de fées que lui lisait sa mère quand il était petit, Arthur n'y croyait plus. Il avait arrêté dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette ballottée au gré des envies de sa riche famille. Aussi, le jeune anglais ne s'étonnait plus de rien, pas même de l'immense et majestueux paquebot de rêve qu'était le Titanic. Il s'extirpa de la voiture sans changer d'expression faciale, suivit par son frère aîné Allistor, un rouquin plutôt bel homme. Galamment, ils allèrent ouvrir la portière à leurs trois sœurs et les aidèrent à descendre.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! s'extasia Ida. Quel géant !

\- Il est trente mètres plus long que le Mauretania, je crois... fit Eireann.

\- Il est surtout beaucoup plus luxueux ! renchérit Dylana.

Allistor arbora un grand sourire fraternel tandis qu'Arthur peinait à dissimuler le sien, tout aussi attendri par l'émerveillement de leurs cadettes chéries. Mais leurs yeux d'un vert identique se croisèrent et toute envie de sourire déserta. Le plus âgé ré-adopta pourtant le sien lorsque leur plus jeune sœur se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Allistor, est-ce vrai qu'il est insubmersible ?

\- Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas le couler, Ida, la rassura-t-il.

Sans plus perdre de temps, la famille Kirkland se dirigea vers la passerelle menant au niveau des premières classes, suivie par leurs domestiques.

* * *

Francis avait une chance de cocu - même s'il était célibataire. Définitivement. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il obtenu des billets pour l'Amérique à bord du Titanic grâce à une partie de poker ? Et la cerise sur le gâteau : il y avait trois billets, le nombre exact pour lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, Antonio et Gilbert. Ces derniers manifestaient d'ailleurs leur joie de façon particulièrement bruyante dans le petit bar situé sur le port où était amarré le « paquebot de rêve ». Au sol, deux hommes - les perdants - se battaient comme des chiffonniers en s'insultant dans un langage inconnu des trois compères.

\- ON ! VA ! EN ! AMÉRIQUE ! ON ! VA ! EN ! AMÉRIQUE ! scandaient le français, le prussien et l'espagnol, ivres de joie.

\- Je n'crois pas, gamins. Le Titanic part dans cinq minutes ! lança le barman en désignant l'horloge.

L'euphorie retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le trio s'empressa d'amasser leur butin et de filer. La passerelle était sur le point d'être enlevée lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Francis en tête.

\- ATTENDEZ ! On est des passagers !

Le contrôleur finissait tout juste de vérifier les billets d'un rapide coup d'œil et de donner son accord que Gilbert, qui n'avait pas vu que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés, rentra dans Antonio qui poussa Francis qui fut projeté à bord du navire, et plus précisément sur une des hôtesses.

\- Oups ! Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ! s'excusa le blond en la retenant de tomber par la taille, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui lui indiquèrent que ses compagnons l'avaient rejoint. D'un bel ensemble, ils sprintèrent en direction du pont supérieur.

\- Fortuna, je t'aime ! cria Francis.

\- Qui est Fortuna,_ mi amigo_ ?

\- La déesse qui a fait de nous les enfants de catin les plus chanceux du monde !

Sitôt arrivés, ils se joignirent à la foule des passagers qui lançaient des « au revoir » en direction des spectateurs sur le quai et les imitèrent.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un ? demanda Gilbert.

\- Absolument personne ! C'est pas la peine ! Au revoir !

* * *

Après que les hélices se soient mises en marche sous l'eau, le trio regagna sa cabine.

\- _Kesesese_, l'_awesome_ moi est dans la plaAAAAAAAAH !

Un autre cri – plus aigu – accompagna celui du prussien qui, dans sa hâte, s'était fait un croche-pied à lui-même et s'était donc lamentablement étalé sur le sol... ou plus précisément sur quelqu'un.

\- Aouch... Ah ! _Entschuldigung_, vous allez bien ?

\- Je... Je vais bien... lui répondit une voix qu'on entendait à peine.

Il se retrouva ainsi avec une jolie jeune femme rougissante et à lunettes dans les bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, ondulés, coiffés en couettes basses, et des yeux qui, à la lumière, semblaient violets.

\- Tant mieux alors ! L'_awesome_ moi s'en serait voulu d'avoir abîmer une si mignonne _Mädchen_, fit Gilbert, charmeur.

Francis et Antonio ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fallait dire l'attitude de l'albinos était pour le moins... inhabituelle. Venait-il d'avoir un coup de foudre ?

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt, se présenta-t-il en relâchant sa « captive » mais en restant toutefois assez proche pour la rattraper au cas où elle perdrait à nouveau l'équilibre. Et voici Francis Bonnefoy ainsi qu'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mes meilleurs amis.

\- Euh... Hum... Je m'appelle Marguerite Williams...

\- _Kesesese_ ! Et en plus, elle porte un prénom aussi joli qu'elle !

L'intéressée rougit de plus belle.

\- Hum... J'ai cru comprendre... que vous étiez... allemand ? fit-elle dans un timide et adorable effort de faire la conversation à cet homme pour le moins étrange mais attirant.

\- Prussien,_ ja_ ! Francis est français et Antonio vient d'Espagne. _Und Sie_ ?

\- Je... Je suis canadienne...

\- Ah, donc vous rentrez chez vous ?

\- Euh... Mes parents ont déménagé... en Amérique... J'ai fait mes études à l'étranger... et là, je vais les rejoindre... Et vous ?

\- _Kesesese_ ! On va en Amérique pour une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure ! Mais dîtes-moi, vous m'avez compris quand j'ai parlé allemand. Vous avez appris cette langue ?

\- Oui, je...

Tout à leur discussion, les deux jeunes gens ne virent même pas que Francis et Antonio avait discrètement déserté la cabine. Le français referma la porte sans un bruit, laissant les nouveaux tourtereaux – il savait reconnaître un coup de foudre quand il en voyait un – faire plus ample connaissance en toute intimité. Il échangea un sourire avec Antonio avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, suivi par l'espagnol.

* * *

Dans « la suite des millionnaires » – un des deux logements les plus chers du navire – occupée par les Kirkland, les domestiques s'affairaient à ranger les bagages de leurs maîtres tandis que ceux-ci s'occupaient de décorer l'endroit.

\- Tu trouves que ce vase va avec ces fleurs-là, Eireann ?

\- Parfaitement ! Met-le juste autre part, Ida... Ici, près du miroir !

\- Lucy... Où as-tu mis le tableau qui a plusieurs visages ?

\- Il est là, monsieur.

\- Ah, merci !

\- Voulez-vous que je les sorte tous ?

\- Volontiers. Cette pièce manque de couleurs.

\- Ah non ! Pas encore ces gribouillages ! pesta Allistor qui revenait du pont de promenade privé, sirotant un verre de champagne, la bouteille dans l'autre main. Quelle fortune gâchée pour ces... choses !

\- C'est de l'art, cher frère, rétorqua Arthur sans que ses yeux ne quittent la toile devant lui.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, tu as très mauvais goût !

\- C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux que je jette l'argent par les fenêtres par « mauvais goût artistique » plutôt que par bon goût de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond évita de justesse la bouteille qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Le verre éclata en morceaux tandis que le champagne alla se répandre sur la moquette. Le vacarme fit sursauter et s'immobiliser tout le monde, à l'exception des deux frères. Arthur n'eut que le temps de poser le tableau en sûreté avant qu'Allistor ne le rejoigne à grandes enjambées, le retourne brutalement face à lui et lui envoie une gifle retentissante. Le coup fut si fort que le plus jeune manqua de tomber. Le roux le saisit par le col et l'attira à lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. Pas besoin de mots, son regard sombre de colère suffisait pour transmettre ses pensées à son vis-à-vis légèrement groggy.

Après un bref silence tendu, Arthur se dégagea de la prise de son frère et prit le chemin de la sortie, bougonnant un besoin de prendre l'air. Dylana secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, sachant pertinemment que son aîné était parti bouder dans un coin, tandis qu'Allistor s'excusait auprès de l'assistance et repartit de son côté, sur la promenade privée.

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, le Titanic s'éloignait des côtes d'Irlande, en direction de l'ouest. Le navire fendait les flots à toute allure, comme l'ordre en avait été donné. À la proue se tenait Francis, ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait attachés en un semblant de catogan afin de ne pas être gêné par le vent. L'instant d'après, Antonio l'avait rejoint.

\- Où est Gilbert ? demanda le français.

\- Toujours à séduire sa belle, même si je pense qu'elle est déjà sous son charme, lui répondit l'hispanique en souriant.

Francis reporta son regard sur l'eau, lui aussi tout sourire. Les deux amis étaient bien contents pour l'albinos qui, à cause d'un premier amour déçu, s'était juré de rester célibataire. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme dérivèrent sur l'océan tout aussi bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Un cri d'Antonio attira son attention.

\- Francis ! Regarde !

Le blond regarda dans la direction pointée par son ami... et l'émerveillement ne tarda pas à l'envahir à son tour en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Un dauphin !

\- Y'en a un autre !

\- Ils sont pleins ! Regarde comme ils sautent !

Après un moment de contemplation des magnifiques créatures marines, Francis reporta son regard sur l'horizon.

\- Mon ami, je vois déjà la Statue de la Liberté ! En toute petite, bien sûr.

Antonio rit à gorge déployée tandis que l'autre se mit à hurler :

\- JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DU MONDE !

* * *

**Mi amigo : **mon ami (espagnol)

**Entschuldigung : **pardon (allemand)

**Mädchen :** fille (allemand)

**Ja : **oui (allemand)

**Und Sie : **et vous (allemand)

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland :** Angleterre

**Allistor Kirkland :** Écosse

**Ida Kirkland :** Nyo!Irlande du Nord

**Eireann Kirkland :** Nyo!Irlande du Sud

**Dylana Kirkland :** Nyo!Pays de Galles

**Francis Bonnefoy :** France

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo :** Espagne

**Gilbert Beilschmidt :** Prusse

**Marguerite Williams :** Nyo!Canada


	2. S'aimer, se rencontrer, se connaître

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Et bah voilà c'que c'est d'écrire au feeling : poster un an plus tard ! TTwTT On dit merci le syndrome de la page blanche (et autres choses peu agréables de la vie quotidienne mais qu'on ne va pas citer parce que trop nombreuses pour l'être) ! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et mis en favori, ça fait plaisir (et ça redonne de l'espoir. Et de la motivation. Et de l'inspiration. /PAF/) n_n

Bonne lecture et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_**S'aimer, se rencontrer, se connaître**_

Dans le café véranda – restaurant réservé aux premières classes – où déjeunait la famille Kirkland, Arthur s'ennuyait ferme. Le baratin d'Allistor et de ses sœurs était à des années lumières de l'intéresser. Il balaya la table du regard à la recherche d'un moyen de s'occuper. Bingo ! Il profita de fait que son frère ait le dos tourné pour s'emparer d'une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres et alluma. Il n'eut que le temps de tirer une bouffée avant qu'Allistor ne lui subtilise sèchement le petit rouleau de tabac pour l'écraser dans le cendrier qui trônait sur la table.

\- Tu gènes. Ce n'est pas bon pour la respiration d'Ida.

Arthur sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Son frère avait inventé ce prétexte pour le contrarier, Ida allait parfaitement bien ! Et le roux était plutôt mal placé pour lui faire la morale, vu le nombre de cigares qu'il fumait par jour. Néanmoins, le blond prit sur lui et se tut pour ne point faire d'esclandre. Non pas qu'il se soucie de la réputation de son frère ! S'il n'y avait eu qu'Allistor, il aurait volontiers poussé une gueulante. Seulement, leurs sœurs les accompagnaient et il ne voulait pas passer pour un grand frère plus indigne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'était puéril et inutile, mais Arthur se vengea en soufflant la fumée au visage de son frère. Mauvaise idée. Un serveur arriva et s'adressa à Allistor dans le but de prendre sa commande.

\- Nous prendrons tous de l'agneau. Saignant, avec très peu de sauce à la menthe, répondit-il sans laisser aux autres Kirkland le loisir de le faire.

Ida sourit, aussi innocente que le bébé mouton qui allait leur être servi. Eireann haussa les épaules, cela lui était égal du moment qu'elle se remplissait la panse. Idem pour Dylana. Ce n'était pas sa viande favorite, mais tant pis. Enfin, c'était surtout pour Arthur qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Il abhorrait l'agneau. Surtout saignant.

\- Tu aimes ce mets, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? fit Allistor.

Le sourire qu'Arthur lui adressa aurait tout aussi bien pu être remplacé par « _Go to hell_, cordialement ».

* * *

L'homme entourait la taille de sa femme d'un bras possessif mais on devinait aisément qu'il la tenait comme si elle était faite de cristal. Francis sourit. Il aimait dessiner l'amour pur, sincère, et le couple accoudé à la balustrade, admirant l'océan, en débordait. Le français baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et reproduisit avec précision la main baguée de l'homme blond à lunettes. Le fusain remonta jusqu'aux visages où il inscrivit l'expression quelque peu froide mais tendre du mari et celle joyeuse et amoureuse de l'épouse.

Bientôt, le dessin représentait fidèlement ce que l'artiste voyait. Il en était à détailler la chevelure blonde coiffée en chignon bas de la femme quand un éclat de rire enfantin fit bouger ses modèles. Un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans fonça comme un bolide dans les bras de son père qui s'était accroupi pour le recevoir. Sa mère l'embrassa avant de réajuster le bonnet bleu qui couvrait ses cheveux – blonds aussi – et d'essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir la morve qui coulait de son nez. Le bambin éternua, ce qui décida la petite famille à rentrer à l'abri, bien au chaud dans les entrailles du navire.

Francis continua à rajouter quelques détails à son œuvre, puis la rangea avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation d'Antonio et Gilbert, ou plutôt le monologue du dernier au sujet de Marguerite Williams – sur laquelle l'albinos ne tarissait pas d'éloges.

\- ... trompée d'entrée. Mais personne n'a fait attention à l'_awesome _personne qu'elle est et de fil en anguille...

\- On dit aiguille, Gilbert.

\- Je sais, Francis, c'était pour te tester. J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui ! Quelqu'un l'a mal renseignée et elle est arrivée dans notre cabine juste avant qu'on y entre. Mais elle est loin d'être bête et elle a tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait ! D'ailleurs, elle voyage en première classe ! Je l'aurais jamais cru ! Faut dire que c'est un ange, pas snobinarde pour un sou ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne... En plus, elle est super gentille, intelligente et elle connaît plein de trucs ! Elle m'a appris que le Titanic a été construit en Irlande par quinze mille irlandais et que...

Jamais Francis n'aurait pu croire que lever les yeux à ce moment-là le ferait, non pas rencontrer le ciel comme prévu par ce geste mécanique, mais une mer émeraude où il fut happé sans prévenir.

Le propriétaire des yeux dans lesquels s'était noyé le français se trouvait sur le pont des premières classes, accoudé à la balustrade. Ses courts cheveux blonds et indisciplinés semblaient d'or au soleil, impression renforcée par le smoking d'ébène qu'il portait. Pendant la seconde où les prunelles vertes croisèrent leurs homologues bleues, le monde alentour disparut. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, seuls, les yeux dans les yeux. Francis n'osait respirer de peur de briser cet instant magique. Et il avait l'impression que même son cœur hésitait à battre.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le monde n'avait pas disparu et s'était encore moins arrêté. À peine une seconde s'était écoulée avant que l'ange blond ne détourne le regard. Un homme roux, en costume lui aussi, apparut à son tour, s'approcha d'un pas énervé de l'autre et le saisit rudement par le bras. Le blond grimaça avant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule et de disparaître du pont, rentrant à l'intérieur du navire, précédé par le rouquin.

Francis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda Gilbert et Antonio qui papotaient toujours. Ses deux amis n'avaient rien remarqué, et il se demanda si ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

\- ... fiancée du capitaine. Et comme j'étais avec Maggie à ce moment-là...

\- Tu l'appelles Maggie, maintenant ?

\- Tonio, ferme-la et laisse-moi finir ! rougit l'albinos. Je disais donc que, puisque j'étais avec Maggie, elle nous a présenté. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'avais le même nom que son futur mari, elle a trouvé ça amusant et m'a invité ! Et comme je me suis dit que ce serait pas marrant tout seul...

Un ange passa le temps que les dires de l'albinos arrivent au cerveau de ses deux compères.

\- Oh non, Gilbert... T'as pas osé ? fit Antonio avec des yeux ronds.

Francis fixa le prussien sans comprendre. Pendant une seconde.

* * *

Et ce fut ainsi que, le soir venu, Francis se retrouva à marcher tranquillement – mais quand même un peu nerveusement – vers la salle à manger des premières classes accompagné d'Antonio, de Gilbert et de Marguerite au bras de ce dernier. Tous étaient bien habillés grâce à la jeune canadienne qui, pour l'occasion, leur avaient prêté des costumes.

_ \- C'étaient des cadeaux pour mes cousins quand j'étais en Europe, mais ils sont en vérité beaucoup plus grands que dans mes lointains souvenirs, avait-elle dit en souriant. Vous êtes les premiers à les porter !_

_ \- C'est un honneur, mademoiselle Williams, avait répondu Francis en mimant une révérence._

_ \- Ce n'est rien, avait ri Marguerite. Il vous faut bien ça pour entrer dans la fosse aux serpents, avait-elle rajouté avec un clin d'œil._

Le français fut ramené à la réalité par la jeune canadienne qui l'interpella avant de désigner la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Oups ! Merci ma chère, j'avais oublié, fit Francis en souriant.

Il s'apprêtait s'exécuter lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, manquant de lui faire avaler son rouleau de tabac.

\- Hé ! Attention !

\- Pa... pardon !

Celui qui l'avait percuté leva brièvement les yeux sans le voir et, pour le deuxième fois de la journée, Francis se noya. L'ange de cet après-midi ! Il n'avait donc pas rêvé !

Il refit surface lorsque la mer se déroba à ses yeux la seconde d'après. Et contrairement à tout noyé doté de raison, il se mit à la poursuite de celle qui avait tenté de l'emporter. Cependant, la raison de Francis s'était faite la malle en même temps que son cœur coulait comme une pierre au fond de l'eau émeraude.

* * *

Arthur voyait sa vie comme s'il l'avait déjà vécue. Après tout, ses parents et son frère s'étaient bien appliqués à lui répéter, encore et encore et encore, ce à quoi ils le destinaient, lui, vulgaire marionnette n'existant que pour servir leurs égoïstes desseins. Il ne voyait pas le bout des fêtes, des cotillons, des yachts, des parties de polo accompagnés des mêmes personnes bornées et inintéressantes avec leur babillage tout aussi futile qu'incessant. L'impression qui l'étouffait en permanence était celle d'être au bord d'un grand précipice, sans rien pour le retenir si ce n'était que le bon plaisir de son frère de le voir galérer autant pour ne pas tomber, ou plutôt pour ne pas arriver à plonger dans le vide, hors de son emprise. Des fois, c'était ce qu'Arthur voulait de plus cher au monde : laisser tomber cette vie et être libre. Mais dans ces moments-là, le souvenir de sa mère lui revenait à l'esprit et la rage de vivre éradiquait toutes ses envies d'abandon.

Ce fut ce qui se passa pour la énième fois ce soir-là. Au dîner, en voyant son frère et ses sœurs attablés autour de lui, en compagnie du capitaine du Titanic Ludwig Beilschmidt et de sa fiancée Felicia Vargas ainsi que de quelques chaises vides réservées à d'autres invités de la jeune femme italienne, l'impression d'étouffer fut un peu plus forte que d'habitude. Il quitta la table en bredouillant une excuse, recommença lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un en sortant de la salle à manger des premières classes et se mit à courir une fois dehors. Le brusque changement de température le fit frissonner et lui donna la chair de poule. Il continua à courir, bousculant sans ménagement les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage, s'attirant des exclamations choquées. L'air froid lui brûlait sinus et poumons, lui fouettait le visage, emmêlant encore plus ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva à la poupe.

* * *

Francis avait suivi son ange dans un état second, rétorquant à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Quand la silhouette adorée apparut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, un sentiment de bien être et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Sa béatitude ne dura pas longtemps quand il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant que l'autre s'était mis à escalader le garde-fou.

* * *

L'eau était d'un noir d'encre. Vingt mètres plus bas, les hélices massives la battaient à plein régime, produisant une grande quantité d'écume dans le sillage du Titanic.

Arthur en avait marre. Tout simplement. Il était furieux contre lui, contre son frère, contre ses parents, contre la société où il était forcé de vivre, contre le monde entier... et si désespéré. Désespéré de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements, de ses choix, de son destin, de sa façon d'être. La coupe était pleine. Il voulait que tout cela se termine pour de bon, il ne voulait plus haïr, désespérer, faire semblant. Il ne voulait plus rien faire, plus rien ressentir. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et pourtant, dans cette mer de désespoir, une toute petite, infime partie de lui appelée « espoir » priait pour entendre :

\- Vous n'allez pas sauter, hein ?

Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête. Un ciel bleu. Il tomba en chute libre dans un ciel azur jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramène doucement sur terre, comme une plume cédant lentement et sans bruit à la gravité.

\- Que... Comment ?

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds élégamment noués en catogan se rapprochait lentement, les mains dans les poches, l'air tranquille. Seuls ses yeux bleus trahissaient son inquiétude.

\- Dans le vide. Je veux dire...

L'anglais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_..._

_Ah._

\- _No, no, of course !_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai grimpé quelques barreaux que je vais sauter, protesta Arthur. Plus on est haut, plus on sent plus le vent, et j'aime bien ça : ça donne l'impression de voler...

_ … et d'être libre._

L'autre lui jeta un regard perplexe et suspect. Intérieurement, Arthur soupira, exaspéré. _Bloody hell_, il se savait de mauvaise foi par nature mais pour une fois qu'il disait vrai ! … Quoique tout bien réfléchi, l'humain ne pouvait pas voler et donc si ce type l'avait pris pour un suicidaire, maintenant, c'était sûr, il devait le croire fou !

\- Bon, calmez-vous et regardez : je redescends. C'est mieux là ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, approuva l'autre en souriant.

Arthur rougit en voyant cela... et que la distance entre eux s'était beaucoup, BEAUCOUP réduite.

\- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, fit l'autre blond toujours souriant.

\- Arthur Kirkland, répondit l'anglais en serrant la main tendue.

\- Votre nom me dit quelque chose... Vous mangez à la table du capitaine, ce soir ?

\- Euh, si mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria Arthur que l'autre l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

\- Quelle incroyable coïncidence, moi aussi ! Allons faire proprement connaissance à l'intérieur, on sera mieux et il y fait plus chaud, répondit Francis avec un clin d'œil.

Malgré son cœur qui battait furieusement la chamade, Arthur sourit intérieurement. La soirée n'allait pas être aussi ennuyante que cela, apparemment.

* * *

**Go to hell : **va en enfer (anglais)

**No, no, of course : **non, non, bien sûr (anglais)

* * *

**Ludwig Beilschmidt :** Allemagne

**Felicia Vargas :** Nyo!Italie


	3. La chute

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Aaah, j'ai terminé, enfin ! Je n'ai pas eu à le réécrire maintes fois comme le précédent x) Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait grand plaisir ! n_n

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_**La chute**_

Antonio faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'ennui qui le tenait fermement, c'est-à-dire ne pas s'endormir et donc éviter à sa tête de tomber la première dans son assiette. Lui qui était venu pour voir comment les riches « s'amusaient » ! S'il avait su qu'il ressentirait autant d'émotions qu'un rat mort...

La voix de Gilbert le réveilla aussi efficacement que le cri d'un coq.

\- Francis ! Te voilà enfin ! On se demandait où t'étais !

\- Pardon, pardon ! Mes amis, je vous présente Arthur Kirkland. Nous venons de nous rencontrer à l'instant et, par le plus grand des hasards, il s'avère être un convive de cette table. Arthur, voici Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mes compagnons de voyage, ainsi que Marguerite Williams.

\- Enchanté, fit l'anglais avant de poursuivre. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le capitaine Ludwig Beilschmidt, sa fiancée mademoiselle Felicia Vargas, ainsi que ma famille : Allistor, mon frère aîné, Dylana, Eireann et Ida, mes petites sœurs. Je vous ai déjà parlé d'eux.

Car ils avaient déjà discuté en chemin vers le restaurant.

_ \- Alors comme ça, vous voyagez en troisième classe ?_

_ \- Cela vous surprend ?_

_ \- Un peu, oui. Vu votre tenue et votre langage, je n'aurai pas pensé..._

_ \- Je suis quelqu'un de pragmatique, répondit l'autre avec un sourire._

_ \- Quelque part... je trouve cela bien. Pardonnez-moi, mais... comment dire ? Je me sens un peu plus... je veux dire, je vous prenais pour un autre de... ceux-là. Savoir qu'il n'en est rien... disons que je suis content que vous ne soyez pas l'un d'eux : je n'ai pas à dire ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire, faire ce que vous attendez de moi... Je peux être... moi-même._

_ \- Eh bien sachez que j'aime beaucoup le « vrai » vous, sourit Francis. Vous ne me prenez pas de haut, vous ne considérez pas votre personne comme un parfait modèle à suivre... Vous me plaisez. Nous pourrions peut-être devenir amis ?_

_ Arthur sentit son cœur rater un battement et le rouge lui monter aux joues en lisant le « ou plus ? » suggéré par les yeux bleus. Francis éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Et, contrairement à d'habitude, l'anglais ne le prit pas comme une moquerie mesquine. Les yeux bleus disaient tout. Et ils étaient aussi vrais que leur propriétaire._

_ L'anglais se ressaisit et reprit :_

_ \- Dans ce monde-ci, tout le monde porte un masque, contraint ou de gré. Je me demande si vous réussirez à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, fit-il avec un air de défi._

_ Et si le français s'affubla d'un sourire aimable à l'extérieur, ses yeux pétillants riaient à la place de sa bouche en guise de réponse._

Leur discussion avait dû en rester là puisque, à ce moment, ils entraient dans la luxueuse salle.

* * *

\- Alors, comment j'étais ? demanda Francis quand ils eurent quitté la salle, le dîner terminé.

\- La soirée a été… amusante, sourit l'anglais.

\- Amusante ? Vous appelez ça « amusant » ? s'indigna faussement Francis. Je vais vous montrer ce qui est amusant !

* * *

Des chopes de bière, de la musique irlandaise entraînante, un joyeux tintamarre de rires et de cris, des corps se mouvant en rythme et réchauffant la salle de par leur nombre. Ajoutez à cela un ciel bleu retenu dans des yeux qui vous regardent presque constamment et vous obtenez le spectacle le plus étrange et le plus merveilleux qu'Arthur ait jamais vu. Assis à une table et sirotant un grand verre de Guinness qu'on avait posé devant lui, il promenait son regard sur son environnement pour le moins inhabituel jusqu'à ce que Francis – qui avait ôté son veston pour plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements – ne vienne le tirer par le bras sur la piste de danse.

\- Que… Non ! Francis !

Ignorant les protestations de l'anglais, le blond l'attira à lui, le faisant rentrer dans la farandole que bon nombre de danseurs avaient formée.

\- Francis ! Francis ! J'ai dit non ! _Bloody hell_, mais arrêtez ! Je ne connais rien aux pas ! cria Arthur pour tenter de se faire entendre malgré les chants tonitruants de la cornemuse, du violon, de l'accordéon et des autres instruments de musique accompagnés par le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Moi non plus !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Pas d'inquiétude, faut juste vous laissez aller !

\- Mais… je… Non !

Un éclat de rire et un sourire éclatant de la part du français fit taire les protestations de l'anglais, agissant sur lui comme un lavage de cerveau – aidé par l'alcool. Et en une minute à peine, Arthur se laissa envahir par la joie et la bonne humeur de Francis, sautillant joyeusement avec les autres. Il ne sut comment ni pourquoi, mais il finit par atterrir dans les bras de Francis, lequel l'entraîna dans une sorte de drôle de valse inconnue mais toute aussi divertissante. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que le rire qu'il entendait depuis un bon bout de temps venait de sa propre gorge, et lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il repartit de plus belle, accroché à Francis qui les faisait tournoyer encore et encore, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Encouragé par Marguerite, Gilbert faisait un bras de fer quand les deux danseurs revinrent pour se rafraîchir. Francis but une gorgée, reporta son regard sur Arthur et le fixa avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'en première classe on ne sait pas boire ? fit l'anglais qui venait de vider sa pinte d'une seule traite avant d'éclater de rire.

Le dos de la main de l'adversaire de Gilbert heurta bruyamment la table. La victoire du prussien fut acclamée par les quelques spectateurs et récompensée par un baiser sur la joue de la part de Marguerite. Cependant, l'albinos sembla moyennement apprécier et s'exclama :

_\- Maggie ! Ich liebe dich ! Du liebst mich ! Wir lieben uns ! __Küss mich wirklich, Liebling ! Kesesesese !_

Et il embrassa la canadienne d'une manière qui fit siffler les témoins et rougir la jeune fille comme une pivoine.

\- Gil ! Arrête de la bécoter et venez danser !

L'albinos cessa sa douce torture et entraîna sa bien-aimée sur la piste de danse, suivi par Francis et Arthur. Ils firent la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Et pendant qu'ils dansaient, Antonio affrontait le moment le plus attendu et le plus redouté de sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur envoya au diable ses bonnes manières et habitudes – soit se lever tôt et aller à la messe dirigée par le capitaine – par envie mais aussi parce que la soirée de la veille l'avait éreinté. Une fois qu'il eut fait la grasse matinée, il se leva, se lava, s'habilla et partit en direction du pont des troisième classes.

* * *

Quelque part sur l'immense navire, l'anglais, à son insu, occupait toutes les pensées de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Francis qui, de son côté, s'était levé tôt malgré une nuit presque blanche du fait de son état tout sauf tranquille. Il s'était torturé les neurones toute la matinée et à la fin de celle-ci, il avait pris une décision.

\- Francis !_ In Gottes Namen_, Francis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien du tout ! Je dois vérifier quelque chose ! répondit le blond en escaladant la barrière qui séparait les troisièmes classes des secondes, ignorant le panonceau « Les passagers de troisième classe ne sont pas admis au-delà » qui l'ornait.

D'un pas de course décidé, il atteint celle qui donnait accès au pont des premières classes.

\- Vite, Gilbert ! Fais-moi la courte échelle ! dit-il à l'albinos qui l'avait suivi.

\- Mais enfin, Francis ! protesta le prussien tout en s'exécutant. Si tu veux aller en première classe, demande à Maggie !

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'empara d'un manteau et d'un chapeau abandonnés sur une chaise longue, sachant qu'avec il pouvait passer pour un passager de première classe à distance. Il s'habilla et se coiffa tout en continuant de marcher.

* * *

Sans le savoir, les deux blonds avaient eu la même idée : revoir l'autre. Sauf que le hasard fit qu'ils l'eurent en même temps et agissent au même moment. Aussi, leurs recherches à eux deux furent infructueuses. Arthur rentra de son excursion en troisième classe bredouille, tout comme Francis. Mais il plut à la fortune de les faire se croiser alors qu'ils retournaient sur leur pont respectif. La mer rencontra le ciel et le soleil rayonna beaucoup plus radieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Arthur passa la plus grande partie de la journée en compagnie de Francis. Ce dernier lui raconta son enfance en France, dans un petit village paumé qui lui avait donné très tôt soif d'aventure, son adolescence passée à faire les quatre cent coups en compagnie de Gilbert, dont les parents avaient déménagé dans l'hexagone, ses voyages en compagnie du prussien une fois leur majorité atteinte, leur rencontre avec Antonio en Espagne un an et demi plus tôt, leur rêve commun d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde et de le découvrir...

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jour déclinait qu'ils se quittèrent en se promettant d'un accord tacite de se revoir le lendemain. Tous deux repartirent chacun de leur côté, le cœur léger et l'esprit encore ailleurs. Ce fut la journée la plus merveilleuse de toute l'existence d'Arthur.

Enfin, elle l'aurait été si les déplaisants événements du soir n'étaient pas intervenus.

* * *

\- Je t'interdis de le revoir !

La voix d'Allistor eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Malgré son visage de marbre, Arthur ne put contrôler son corps qui frémit. Dieu merci, il était assis car s'il avait été debout, nul doute qu'il serait plus ardu de camoufler les réactions physiques qui pouvaient lui échapper.

\- Tu m'as fait suivre. Pas étonnant, venant de toi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix méprisante où il usa toutes ses forces pour ne pas la faire trembler.

\- Monsieur Karpusi ne travaille pas pour moi, mais pour un ami. Il ne t'a aperçu que par le plus grand des hasards.

\- Pauvre madame Adnan. Je la plains d'être espionnée en permanence par le valet de son mari.

\- Ce n'est pas par possessivité maladive que Sadik la fait suivre mais pour assurer sa sécurité. En tout cas, l'inquiétude dans laquelle il baigne à chaque fois qu'elle le quitte m'a appris qu'au lieu d'être dans ton lit à te reposer comme tu nous l'as dit, tu te donnais en spectacle au pont inférieur. Saoul, en plus. Il est hors de question que tu recommences.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes serviteurs à qui tu donnes des ordres à tout va, répliqua le blond.

\- Non, tu n'es pas un domestique. Si cela l'était, je me ficherais de savoir ce que tu fais et avec qui. Mais tu es mon FRÈRE !

Arthur sursauta lorsque son aîné cria le dernier mot.

\- Tu es mon FRÈRE, tu portes le nom des KIRKLAND alors FAIS-Y HONNEUR !

Si le blond n'avait eu tant de self-contrôle et s'il n'était pas habitué à ce que son frère prenne la relève de son père dans ce genre de choses désagréables, il aurait déjà fondu en larmes. Oh ça, pour être terrorisé, il l'était ! Mais on lui avait toujours tenu le discours qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses émotions, en aucun cas, et que pleurer en se lamentant ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et certainement pas les améliorer. Il ne faisait qu'appliquer ce que ses chers parents lui avaient inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- « Pourquoi » ? Tu oses demander « pourquoi » ? Dois-je te rappeler à qui nous devons la situation précaire de notre famille, mon cher petit frère ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier à une américaine dont je ne connais que le nom ! Et TU es l'aîné, c'est TOI qui est le mieux placé pour te remarier...

Le roux s'approcha si vite qu'Arthur ne le vit pas venir. Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans ceux identiques de son homologue.

\- Ne pense même pas l'évoquer. Ne. Pense. Même. Pas. L'évoquer. Ou je te jure que je te le ferai regretter. Quant à ce mariage arrangé, ce n'est pas à moi d'assumer les conséquences de TES actes ! Ce n'est pas MOI qui ait TUÉ notre père !

Allistor aurait pu tout aussi bien le poignarder en plein cœur, cela aurait été la même chose. Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de ciller et de haleter. Le roux se rapprocha du plus jeune en reprenant doucement, d'un ton peiné :

\- Tu veux voir nos sœurs trimer comme des esclaves, c'est cela que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'elles se tuent à la tâche pour réparer TA faute ? Qu'elles en meurent à leur tour, comme Père ? C'est cela que tu veux ?

Arthur se sentait mal, si mal... Ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs du fauteuil et la tête lui tournait.

\- C'est cela que tu veux ? répéta Allistor.

\- ...

\- Comment ?

\- N... on... Non... parvint à articuler le blond.

\- Alors épouse mademoiselle F. Jones sans faire d'histoires et tout ira bien, reprit son frère d'un ton normal. Quant à ce français, je te conseille de l'oublier. Un accident est vite arrivé.

Puis Allistor s'empara de la bouteille de whisky qui trônait sur la table et sortit de la suite.

* * *

****Bloody hell : ****bon sang (anglais)

**Ich liebe dich ! Du liebst mich ! Wir lieben uns ! Küss mich wirklich, Liebling ! : **Je t'aime ! Tu m'aimes ! Nous nous aimons ! Embrasse-moi pour de vrai, chérie ! (allemand)

**In Gottes Namen :** au nom de Dieu (allemand)

* * *

**Héraklès Karpusi :** Grèce

**Sadik Adnan :** Turkey


	4. Car les yeux disent tout

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Je suis une larve TT_TT Au lieu de réviser mon oral de français, j'écris... M'enfin, vous préférez ça, hein, bande de sadiques ! Mais l'inspiration, c'est comme l'amour : ça s'invite quand ça veut ! Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! n_n

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_**Car les yeux disent tout**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Marguerite retrouva Gilbert, elle l'entendit avant de le voir.

\- _LIEBLIIIIIIIING !_

La jeune canadienne n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver dans les bras de son albinos préféré.

\- Maggie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que je n'te reverrai jamaaaaaaiiiiis…

\- Enfin, Gil ! l'interrompit sa bien-aimée. Cela ne fait qu'un jour que nous ne nous sommes pas vus…

\- Une éternité, oui ! protesta le prussien. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu aristo autrichien de mes c...

\- Gil ! Ce n'est pas la faute de monsieur Edelstein ! Eli est une amie de longue date que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps ! Il est normal que je prenne de ses nouvelles ! En plus, elle traverse une passe difficile...

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle attendait un bébé de son môsieur, c'est plutôt génial pour eux, non ?

\- Son nom entier est Elizaveta Herdevary.

\- ... Ouais, il a engrossé sa maîtresse, quoi !

\- Gil !

\- Je ne fais que constater.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, que tu sois le centre de mon monde ne change rien au fait que je dois entretenir mes amitiés, fit-elle d'un ton tendre en prenant doucement le visage de l'albinos entre ses mains.

\- Aaaah, _mein Engel_... Si seulement tout le monde était comme toi. Y compris Tonio et Francis.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ben, je n'les ai vu qu'en coup de vent, voir pas du tout hier. L'un est parti bouder quelque part, _Gott weiβ wo und warum_, et l'autre n'a plus d'yeux que pour le p'tit noblion anglais qu'il a fait danser avant-hier !

\- Moi aussi, je fais partie de ces « noblions », fit remarquer Marguerite en levant un sourcil.

\- _Nein !_ Toi, tu es une princesse ! _Ma_ princesse, susurra l'albinos. D'ailleurs, votre Altesse, votre _awesome_ chevalier servant n'a pas reçu son _Guten-Morgen-Kuss_…

* * *

Madame Adnan n'avait jamais aimé la messe. Devoir s'asseoir et se lever quand on le lui disait, rester immobile et silencieuse sauf pour chanter des hymnes religieux… Tout le contraire de son fort caractère. Caractère que son grand-père avait néanmoins su dompter pour faire d'elle une bonne petite bien comme il faut. Mais il n'avait pas prévu – et encore moins après Juan – qu'un riche turc tomberait amoureux d'elle, l'épouse et, parce qu'il l'aimait, lui donne plus de liberté qu'un mari n'en laisserait à sa femme en temps normal. Car Sadik aimait son épouse pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle était _vraiment_. Et la flamme indomptable qui brûlait en elle faisait partie de sa vraie nature. Aussi, monsieur Adnan faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais, raison pour laquelle sa femme se trouvait au dernier rang, le plus près de la sortie – qu'elle utiliserait si il y avait besoin ou simple envie. Elle était surveillée par le valet de son époux mais elle voyait à ses yeux perdus dans le vague et à moitié clos qu'il était parti dans un débat philosophique intérieur et dont il n'était pas près de sortir. Au moins, le seul témoin de son emmer… son ennui profond était hors service, c'était déjà cela.

Alors qu'elle allait soupirer – discrètement, bien sûr – pour la énième fois, elle aperçut de l'agitation aux portes d'entrée. Intriguée, elle se permit un rapide coup d'œil… et sentit un tourbillon d'émotions multiples et variées se déchaîner en elle.

\- Je dois parler à quelqu'un !

\- Je regrette, monsieur, mais c'est impossible.

\- Juste une minute ! Je… J'étais là, j'ai dîné ici avant-hier, à la table du capitaine ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

\- Non, je le crains, monsieur. Il va falloir que vous partiez.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, intervint madame Adnan qui les avait rejoints. C'est moi que monsieur cherche. Venez, fit-elle à un espagnol qui la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de la suivre.

Le silence régna entre eux tout le temps qu'il prit à la jeune femme pour les emmener d'un pas décidé à l'extérieur, dans un endroit désert du pont.

\- Quel culot tu as ! explosa-t-elle. Tu te ramènes la bouche en cœur, comme ça ! Tu n'as donc rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ? Un jour ne suffit pas à ta cervelle de moineau pour comprendre ?

\- Mais…

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as PAS de cerveau ! Et tu es un abruti fini et infini !

\- Je…

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour être les deux en même temps ! Mais tu es un idiot !

\- Écou…

\- Et un crétin ! Et un débile !

\- Tu…

\- Et un enfoiré ! Mais par-dessus tout ça, tu n'es qu'un…

\- At…

\- … SALAUD !

\- LOVINA !

La jeune femme se tut enfin, les yeux pleins de larmes et de colère et d'autres émotions en totale contradiction avec la première.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, _mi tomate_, sourit l'espagnol.

Lovina tourna les talons mais fut retenue par le bras.

\- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup du « je pars en courant pour aller me cacher et pleurer dans mon coin toute seule », et pas que l'autre soir. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre et se raidit quand l'autre l'attira doucement contre lui.

\- Je préfère nettement être là pour te consoler, tu comprends, _mi amor_ ? Alors ne fuis pas loin de moi. Ne me fuis pas. Ne me fuis plus.

Si la surprise suivi du déni de le voir sur le même bateau qu'elle lui avait permis de lui gueuler dessus et de s'enfuir sans mal l'autre nuit, il n'en était plus de même à présent. La première fois, quand elle était sortie prendre l'air après avoir dansé chez les troisièmes classes – parce qu'on s'amusait quand même bien mieux chez eux qu'à l'étage au-dessus – et qu'elle l'avait vu sur le pont, dans la nuit, sous la lumière des étoiles, elle ne l'avait pas touché. Elle était restée loin de lui, à proférer des insultes à ce qu'elle croyait être le fruit de son imagination et de l'alcool, puis elle était partie en courant, horrifiée que son esprit la torture après tant de temps passé pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Mais dorénavant, c'était différent. Il faisait jour, elle était dans ses bras, contre son torse chaud et ferme, preuves indéniables qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'il était réel. Bel et bien réel.

\- _Santo cielo_, murmura-t-elle. Je ne rêve pas. Tu es là…

\- Je suis là, lui affirma Antonio.

C'en était trop. Lovina se pressa contre l'espagnol comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

Dans un autre endroit du navire, quelqu'un d'autre aurait bien voulu imiter madame Adnan. Mais le Arthur Kirkland qui avait repris son train de vie quotidien ne devait rien en laisser paraître aussi le masque de fer cachait les larmes amères. Si Allistor se félicita d'avoir remis son frère sur les rails, il n'en montra rien… tout comme il réussit avec adresse à ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la femme en longue robe qui pédalait sur une bicyclette stationnaire dans la salle de sport comprise dans la visite que menait monsieur Honda, l'architecte du Titanic.

En sortant, Arthur aborda le japonais.

\- Monsieur Honda, j'ai fait le calcul dans ma tête et avec le nombre de canots de sauvetage et la capacité que vous avez mentionnée… Excusez-moi, mais il n'y en a apparemment pas assez pour tout le monde…

\- Il en manque la moitié, sourit son interlocuteur. Rien ne vous échappe, n'est-ce pas ? Normalement, il y aurait dû avoir une rangée en plus de celle-ci mais on a jugé en haut lieu que cela donnerait au pont l'air trop encombré, donc on ne m'a pas écouté. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai construit un paquebot solide et fiable. C'est le seul canot de sauvetage qu'il vous faille !

L'anglais ralentit le pas, se plongeant dans de sceptiques pensées tandis que l'architecte reprenait la tête du groupe en annonçant que la prochaine étape serait la salle des machines.

Francis, vêtu du même manteau et du même chapeau que la veille, profita de ce moment pour attirer l'attention d'Arthur en lui tapotant l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Venez, chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant dans une pièce non loin.

Quand l'anglais remarqua que c'était le gymnase devenu désert, l'autre avait déjà refermé la porte. Ils étaient complètement seuls, en tête à tête. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? lui demanda Francis qui, loin d'être bête, avait bien vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne vous ai pas vu de toute la matinée, et j'ai comme l'impression que vous m'évitez…

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, rétorqua Arthur d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus dur.

\- Alors éclairez ma lanterne ! Expliquez-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal…

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous !

Arthur se maudit d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

\- C'est que… je… J'ai fait des choses que mon rang m'interdit, et c'est entièrement de ma faute car à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas tous mes esprits et…

La scène du soir de la veille lui revint en mémoire : le sermon que lui avait fait son frère, tournant comme un lion en cage. Sauf qu'Arthur était dans la cage. Et à cause de lui, Francis aussi. Cela lui fit trouver les mots presque immédiatement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les prononcer car le français le prit d'avance.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai perdu l'esprit ! Depuis que je vous ai vu, je… Bon, écoutez : vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable sous votre carapace. Vous êtes la personne la plus fantastique, la plus... Même si j'étais riche comme Crésus, je n'aurais pas de mot pour vous qualifier. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a une mer, non, un océan déchaîné en vous et qui reflète tout ce que vous êtes, tout ce que je trouve magnifique en vous ! Mais eux… La société… Ce monde dans lequel vous vivez… À force de vous étouffer sous leur carcan de règles, le « vrai » vous que je vous ai dit préférer finira par disparaître, peut-être pas maintenant parce que vous êtes fort, mais il le fera tôt ou tard.

_Et ça, je ne le veux pas._

Arthur sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'homme en face de lui était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu : simple et vrai. Mais les menaces d'Allistor lui restaient en tête.

_« Quant à ce français, je te conseille de l'oublier. Un accident est vite arrivé. »_

\- Cela suffit, monsieur Bonnefoy, fit-il d'un ton moins sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit.

_Il en va de ta sécurité. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…_

Francis se tut mais ses yeux souriaient, incroyablement tendres et compréhensifs.

\- Excusez-moi… Je dois y aller. Ils vont se demander où je suis passé, dit Arthur avant de partir, laissant le français seul dans la salle.

* * *

Antonio et Lovina avait passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mis à part d'eux deux. Inutile de tout gâcher alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver.

Ce fut un éclat de rire enfantin qui réveilla l'italienne, blottie contre le jeune homme, sur le pont des troisièmes classes. Une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans, blonde et coiffée d'un serre-tête assorti à ses yeux verts, jouait avec un garçonnet d'environ deux ans, dont une mèche de ses cheveux châtain clair masquait son œil droit – sûrement son petit frère. Il la poursuivait en trottinant à l'allure étonnamment vive propre aux enfants de son âge tandis qu'elle courait pour lui échapper en lâchant des cris aigus. Soudain, le plus jeune trébucha et tomba par terre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à pleurer que sa grande sœur l'avait relevé et pris dans ses bras en riant. Rassuré, il lui répondit d'un sourire, imité par un adolescent blond aux yeux verts et à la coupe de cheveux improbable qui, adossé à la balustrade, les surveillait du coin de l'œil – leur grand frère, sans aucun doute.

Lovina leva une main et caressa la joue d'Antonio qui observait la fratrie. Il sursauta, la croyant toujours endormie.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'espagnol la regarda sans rien dire. Ils savaient les mots sous les silences de l'autre. Et Antonio en avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop à dire. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre :

\- Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué...

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Sublime, comme toujours, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Idiot, répondit Lovina en repoussant son visage de la main. Je veux dire, à la messe...

\- Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux ans, j'ai rencontré ton grand-père. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en voyant nos tenues, même un aveugle verrait l'écart qu'il y a entre nos mondes, rit Antonio.

\- Alors tu es un idiot aveugle, rétorqua la brune en souriant.

\- Oh ça oui ! Mais c'est de ta faute, _mi sol_ : comment mes yeux pourraient-ils être épargnés par ton éblouissante personne ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Et c'est pour préserver ta vue que tu m'as abandonnée ?

\- Lovi ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti : c'était moi ou lui.

\- Des paroles en l'air ! rétorqua l'italienne en secouant la tête. _Nonno_ n'en a pas l'air mais il est loin d'être con. Il savait parfaitement ce que j'encourrais et il adore trop sa famille pour... ça.

Un ange passa.

\- J'aurais dû rester, alors, fit Antonio d'un petit rire sans joie.

\- Cela aurait tout compliqué.

\- Au moins, nous serions ensemble.

\- Et j'aurais dû épouser un pauvre petit fermier sans le sou ? _Nonno_ ne l'aurait jamais permis, on en a eu la preuve.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis sur ce bateau, répondit l'espagnol d'un ton déterminé. En Amérique, je vais faire fortune, devenir quelqu'un ! Comme ça, je t'épouserai et je m'occuperai de vous…

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, Tonio, l'interrompit Lovina en retirant son gant.

Un éclat doré attira le regard de l'espagnol sur la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de leur situation depuis leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

La plus élégante salle du Titanic était décorée style Louis XV. C'était devenu le lieu favori de Dylana, Eireann et Ida, lesquelles avaient pris l'habitude d'y prendre le thé après le dîner. Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de prendre quelques libertés supplémentaires lorsque Allistor avait le dos tourné. À son insu, bien sûr, sinon ce n'était pas amusant. Comme Arthur appréciait nettement leur compagnie plutôt que celle de son frère, il les avait accompagnées… et aussi pour tenter de se changer les idées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son entrevue avec Francis dans l'après-midi, c'était à lui en donner la migraine ! Et puis, il sentait que son pauvre cœur ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de battre aussi irrégulièrement à chaque fois qu'il pensait au français… C'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps. Sa vie sociale aussi ne ferait pas long feu si il continuait à prêtait si peu d'attention aux conversations qu'il entretenait. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Felicia, avec qui il discutait, lui en fit la remarque.

\- Vous avez la tête ailleurs, monsieur Kirkland. Mes paroles sont si inintéressantes ? Je vous taquine ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter alors qu'il commençait à balbutier des excuses. J'ai une question que peut-être vous trouverez indiscrète mais...

Elle fit signe à l'anglais de se rapprocher et continua d'un ton si bas de sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

\- … êtes-vous amoureux ?

Une chance qu'Arthur soit trop dans les nuages pour penser à boire son thé, sinon il se serait étouffé avec. Seuls l'arrondissement de ses yeux et la rougeur soudaine de son visage trahirent son étonnement.

\- Pardon si je vous ai offensé, mais vous m'avez tout l'air d'être dans l'état dans lequel je vous soupçonne d'être. Et cela semble loin de vous ravir, je me trompe ?

L'anglais la regarda sans changer d'expression : cette fille venait juste de traduire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait mais n'arrivait même pas à définir. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de réaliser, il hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Cela ne me regarde certainement pas, mais laissez-moi vous faire part de la morale tirée d'une histoire vécue : n'attendez pas pour vivre le bonheur d'être avec la personne chère à votre cœur, et ce peu importe les obstacles qui se dressent contre vous car le temps viendra vous voler ce bonheur, tôt ou tard, alors autant en profiter dès que l'on peut.

Arthur se fit la réflexion que son interlocutrice devait être une véritable fée. Ou du moins il l'aurait fait si il n'était pas tout à sa sortie en trombe de la salle, sans avoir jeté un regard à ses sœurs, ni plus pensé à l'avertissement de son frère. Son esprit dirigeait ses pas vers la seule personne qui l'occupait : Francis.

* * *

Il le trouva à la proue, accoudé à la balustrade, face à l'océan, ses cheveux blonds libres et flottant dans le vent marin. La lumière du crépuscule lui donnait une teinte surnaturelle et Arthur se demanda s'il était bel et bien réel et non pas le fruit de son imagination rendue soudainement fertile par le désespoir. Si tel était le cas, il ne le supporterait pas. Aussi, pour éradiquer tout doute, l'anglais s'approcha de lui avant de s'arrêter net quand Francis se retourna, ses yeux bleu ciel fixés sur lui, dénués de surprise – comme si le français l'attendait – et remplis de tendresse et de joie. Arthur déglutit, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre l'en empêcha, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Le blond aux yeux verts s'exécuta, et prit la main que lui tendait son homologue.

\- Fermez les yeux, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'anglais obéit. Il ne put réprimer un léger hoquet de surprise en se sentant attiré contre un torse chaud mais réussit néanmoins à ne pas souffler son soulagement de savoir que Francis était bien en chair et en os. Il se sentit placé devant son guide, lequel le fit grimper sur un barreau du bastingage, les yeux toujours clos. Il sentait le vent glisser sur son visage, le corps du français collé à lui, dans son dos. Ses bras furent amenés en croix par ceux de l'autre, ses mains ouvertes et ses doigts écartés comme pour capturer l'air. Il frissonna quand les mains qui l'avaient positionné ainsi rejoignirent sa taille, le maintenant fermement mais doucement.

\- Et maintenant, ouvrez-les, chuchota Francis à l'oreille du blond.

Arthur obtempéra... et eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : de l'eau à perte de vue, à droite, à gauche, loin devant, partout. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun bateau mais juste le vent qu'il sentait caresser son corps.

\- Plus on est haut, plus on sent plus le vent : ça donne l'impression de voler, souffla Francis.

\- Et d'être libre, continua Arthur.

Et il l'était. Avec lui, il l'était vraiment. Tout cela, Francis le lut dans son regard émeraude, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur rencontre – même s'il s'était montré perplexe quant à la raison qui poussait une personne qui ne manquait apparemment de rien à être assoiffée de liberté.

Quant à Arthur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien : devant lui, le ciel rougi par le coucher du soleil. À côté de lui, son ciel bleu. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Francis, lequel entrelaça leurs mains et les ramena sur le ventre de l'anglais. Le cœur battant, se dernier tourna la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Doucement, tout doucement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à faire disparaître le vide qui les séparait alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient dans un baiser d'abord timide et lent, puis passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, enlacés, dans la lumière du jour mourant que le Titanic voyait pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**Liebling : **chérie (allemand)

**Mein Engel : **mon ange (allemand)

**Gott weiβ wo und warum : **Dieu sait où et pourquoi (allemand)

**Nein : **non (allemand)

**Guten-Morgen-Kuss : **baiser du matin (allemand)

**Mi tomate : **ma tomate (espagnol)

**Mi amor : **mon amour (espagnol)

**Santo cielo : **mon Dieu (italien)

**Mi sol : **mon soleil (espagnol)

**Nonno : **grand-père (italien)

* * *

**Elizaveta Herdevary :** Hongrie

**Roderich Edelstein :** Autriche

**Lovina Adnan :** Nyo!Romano

**Kiku Honda :** Japon


	5. Le début d'une très longue nuit

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Eh beh voilà, j'ai encore fait une pause involontaire u_u' Mais bazar de licornes (oui, ceci est une injure pour moi) qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Bon, j'en ai fait que deux versions, mais je l'ai presque réécrit en entier... Foutue inspiration, tiens ! Mais comme on entre dans la partie qui fait tout le charme du Titanic, j'ai eu quelques problèmes niveau longueur (le titre du chapitre dit tout, je crois xD), vu que je ne savais foutrement pas à quel endroit couper TTwTT Enfin, j'espère que le résultat rend bien... Et puis j'essaie de conserver une longueur à peu près égale pour les chapitres, mais c'est difficile...

Merci à Tooran pour ta review qui ne s'est pas faite attendre ! xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture n_n

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Le début d'une très longue nuit**_

\- _My, my_, fit Allistor en voyant la tête de Sadik qui venait de le rejoindre pour le brandy dans le salon fumoir. Vous arborez une de ces figures, mon cher ! Heureusement que mes sœurs ne sont pas là, vous leur feriez peur. Laissez-moi deviner : c'est madame Adnan qui vous met dans un tel état ?

Le turc acquiesça, l'air sombre, avant d'expliquer :

\- Cet incapable de Karpusi l'a perdue de vue ce matin, à la messe. Depuis, plus de nouvelles ! Je ne l'ai pas vue ce midi et, pensant qu'elle était avec sa sœur, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Felicia m'apprenne qu'elle ne l'avait pas plus vue que moi. J'ai aussitôt donné l'ordre à mon valet de passer le navire au peigne fin mais cet imbécile est tellement lent qu'il y est sûrement encore !

\- Puisque nous parlons de monsieur Karpusi, je dois vous remercier : sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rien su des... activités de mon frère. Le tête à tête que j'ai eu avec lui hier soir semble lui avoir remis les idées en place et il s'est bien comporté tout le long de la journée. Cependant, mes sœurs m'ont rapporté il y a peu qu'il les a quitté d'une façon qui ne sied point à un gentleman, aussi je me fais du souci quant à sa situation...

Ce fut à ce moment que Héraklès réapparut aux côtés de son maître. Sadik s'excusa auprès d'Allistor avant d'en prendre congé pour demander des nouvelles à son valet sans cacher son empressement.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée, madame va bien, répondit l'homme de main.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramenée avec toi ? rétorqua Sadik d'un ton plutôt agacé.

\- Elle... n'avait pas l'air très disposée à me suivre, ni même à me remarquer.

\- Comment cela ? fit le turc en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle... n'était pas seule, monsieur.

Un ange passa avant que Sadik ne demande d'un ton glacial :

\- Qui ?

Le grec déglutit subrepticement avant de répondre :

\- Un homme, monsieur. Espagnol, je crois.

\- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? C'est très important.

\- Hum... Ils étaient proches, monsieur.

Héraklès se tut un instant avant de rajouter :

\- _Très_ proches.

Sadik se figea. Puis il se mit à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en sortit une belle montre à gousset richement ornée qu'il ouvrit et montra à son serviteur.

\- Ressemble-t-il à... ?

Le grec acquiesça. Allistor n'avait pas très bien suivi la conversation ni vu le contenu de l'objet mais quoiqu'il en soit, les nouvelles ne plaisaient guère à monsieur Adnan, vu l'expression de mauvaise augure qu'il arborait et les grommellements mécontents prononcés dans sa langue maternelle. Le roux en profita pour apostropher l'homme de main.

\- Monsieur Karpusi, je voudrais savoir si vous avez vu mon frère pendant vos recherches ? Vous l'avez déjà vu avant-hier soir.

Son interlocuteur chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant de répondre :

\- En effet, il me semble l'avoir aperçu du coin de l'œil. Cependant, je ne saurais vous dire où puisque j'étais concentré sur mes recherches à propos de madame, je n'y ai donc pas prêté grande attention.

\- Êtes-vous tout de même en mesure de me dire s'il était seul ou non ?

Héraklès se retint de soupirer devant cette question qu'on lui posait pour la seconde fois.

\- Il était accompagné et je puis vous affirmer que c'était un français.

* * *

La fête des troisièmes classes battait son plein, comme chaque soir, quand Francis et Arthur la quittèrent pour aller s'embrasser dans un coin désert du pont inférieur. Échauffés par l'alcool et la présence de l'autre, leur étreinte devint vite... entreprenante.

Plaqué dos au mur par le français, Arthur put donc voir une silhouette bien connue se profiler dans le couloir. Héraklès Karpusi, l'homme de main de Sadik Adnan. Il savait dorénavant qui il était... et qu'il travaillait aussi bien pour son maître que pour Allistor. Il frissonna en entendant dans sa tête une petite voix qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de son frère lui dire :

_« Un accident est vite arrivé. »_

\- Fran... Francis... Francis ! chuchota-t-il en stoppant l'excursion des mains du français sur son corps.

\- Mmmh... Quoi ?

\- Il faut partir ! Vite !

Sans le dispenser de plus amples explications, Arthur le prit par le bras et l'entraîna le plus loin possible du grec en courant. Francis eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à la cause de leur départ précipité.

* * *

Ses milliers de hublots illuminés et ses immenses cheminées crachant de la vapeur, le Titanic naviguait à pleine vitesse dans la nuit, sur l'océan Atlantique Nord. Dans le poste de commandement, l'ambiance était aussi calme que l'eau.

\- C'est tellement plat que l'on dirait un lac, dit Felicia Vargas, brisant le silence tranquille. Pas un souffle de vent...

Ludwig Beilschmidt s'abstint de lui dire que cela rendrait les icebergs plus difficiles à voir s'il n'y avait pas de vagues à la base. Il se contenta de noyer sa rondelle de citron dans son thé.

Sa fiancée lui jeta un bref coup d'œil qu'il ne vit pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, fit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Mais Ludwig l'ignora, se contentant de lâcher :

\- Je vais dormir un peu. Maintenez la vitesse et le cap.

Seul Felicia perçut l'once d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle hésita avant de l'interpeller mais il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du navire, sourd à son appel.

* * *

Si l'amour donnait des ailes, la peur le faisait aussi. Les deux combinés donnèrent à Arthur toute l'énergie qui lui avait permis de courir le marathon dans lequel il avait entraîné le français. Il referma la porte à toute vitesse avant de se laisser aller contre elle, haletant. Devant lui, Francis se tenait plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle.

\- Oh bordel... Tu peux... me dire pourquoi... on est partis... comme ça ?

L'anglais lui fit signe de lui donner le temps de retrouver une respiration normale. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'expliqua :

\- Il y avait quelqu'un...

\- Rien que ça ? Arthur, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si on nous voit ! C'est...

\- Justement, si ! Ce type nous a vu ensemble, il a tout rapporté à mon frère qui m'a interdit de te revoir en ajoutant quelques menaces ! Bien sûr, je lui ai désobéi alors si jamais il arrive à te mettre la main dessus... _Bloody hell_, Francis, c'est toi mon monde maintenant ! Alors oui, c'est la fin du monde si ils t'attrapent ! Karpusi est un vrai chien de chasse et je suis sûr et certain qu'il est loin d'être innocent...

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit Francis après lui avoir volé un baiser, ému par sa « déclaration ». Je crois que tu as raison concernant la partie du chien de chasse.

L'anglais suivit son regard et jura en voyant le grec dans le hublot de la porte, apparemment à leur recherche.

\- _Oh shit_ ! Il nous a suivi...

\- ... et il nous a vu ! dit Francis alors que son regard croisait celui de leur poursuivant qui se dirigea à vive allure dans leur direction.

D'un bel ensemble, les deux hommes se remirent à courir. Le Titanic leur apparut comme un labyrinthe géant, surtout lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes de course-poursuite plus tard dans une impasse.

\- Oh merde ! s'écria Francis avant de manœuvrer un demi-tour et d'entrer à la suite d'Arthur qui avait repéré une discrète porte ornée d'un panneau « personnel seulement » sur leur gauche et s'y était engouffré.

* * *

Dans la salle exiguë régnait un bruit assourdissant qui provenait de la seule sortie envisageable pour les deux blonds, leur poursuivant cognant contre la porte que le français avait préalablement verrouillée.

\- Et maintenant ? cria Arthur pour se faire entendre, les mains sur les oreilles.

Francis lui sourit en désignant l'échelle qui descendait en bas.

* * *

Après avoir traversé en courant la salle des machines – un véritable aperçu de l'Enfer de par les flammes, la chaleur, la fumée et les innombrables figures noircies de suie qui s'affairaient à faire rugir les fourneaux – le couple arriva dans ce qui semblait être une des cales du Titanic.

\- Je pense qu'on est en sécurité, ici, fit Arthur.

La différence de température le fit frissonner car il avait laissé sa veste quelque part sans se rappeler où ni quand. Francis l'attira contre lui alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le dédale de caisses entreposées.

\- Wouah, regarde ce qu'on a là, siffla-t-il quand une Renault 1912 flambant neuve entra dans son champ de vision.

Ils s'approchèrent et Arthur sourit en voyant le français s'extasier sur la voiture tel un gosse devant un jouet. Les yeux de Francis se mirent à scintiller lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'anglais et il se précipita sur la portière côté passager qu'il ouvrit en prenant un air solennel.

\- Monsieur, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta néanmoins de jouer le jeu, montant dans l'automobile. Francis referma la portière et prit place au volant. Il lâcha un soupir d'appréciation en sentant la qualité du siège en cuir. Il klaxonna deux fois, arrachant un rire amusé à Arthur, lequel venait d'abaisser la vitre qui les séparait.

\- Où allons-nous, monsieur ? demanda Francis.

\- Dans les étoiles, lui murmura l'anglais avant de le tirer à l'arrière de la voiture.

Et ils y allèrent.

* * *

\- Ça se rafraîchit, fit Mathias Kohler en rangeant quelques mèches blondes rebelles sous son bonnet.

\- Bien vu, Sherlock, répondit d'un ton aussi neutre que son visage Lukas Bondevik, son camarade de vigie.

\- Hé, t'sais quoi ? Je peux sentir la glace ! Quand on s'en rapproche.

Le norvégien souffla du nez avec dédain.

\- Ben si, moi j'la sens, rétorqua le danois en souriant. C'est quand même bien utile quand on n'a pas de jumelles comme nous, hein Lukas ?

* * *

Arthur ferma les yeux, bercé par leurs respirations maintenant calmes, la main de Francis caressant ses cheveux et les battements de leurs cœurs qu'il percevait dans le silence de l'auto. Les vitres étaient embuées, attestant du moment d'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager dans l'habitacle. Il se serait sûrement endormi si Francis, sur lequel il était avachi, n'avait pas pris la parole à ce moment-là.

\- Ça me rappelle mon enfance.

\- Mmh ?

\- Le plafond. Je le fixais quand ma mère me lisait des histoires, étant gosse. Comme ça, je me les imaginais plus facilement.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant qu'Arthur ne continue :

\- Ma nourrice aussi le faisait. Sauf qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle contait. Je pouvais rester des heures à l'écouter débiter histoires sur histoires. Elle avait un vrai don. Quand j'étais petit, je disais que c'était elle ma vraie mère, parce qu'elle m'aimait. Elle était payée pour, mais elle m'aimait. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas hérité de son don bien avant de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas être son fils.

Francis lui jeta un regard de défi.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire et après, je te dirai si tu as ce don.

Arthur esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien. Un long moment de silence passa, si bien que Francis fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son amant, persuadé qu'il ne coopérerait pas.

\- Il était une fois... Un roi et une reine qui régnaient sur un royaume paisible et prospère. Ils avaient cinq enfants : deux princes et trois princesses. Le fils aîné accomplit son devoir de faire perdurer le nom de sa famille avec brio : il épousa une femme de bonne famille, qu'il aimait et en était aimé. Le ventre de celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'arrondir, pour le plus grand bonheur de la famille royale qui appréciait et estimait la jeune épouse. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour son beau-frère, lequel lui confia un lourd secret. Tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis, un beau jour, Dieu avait dû décider que cette famille était trop heureuse. L'épouse du premier prince mourut en couches, emportant son bébé dans sa tombe. Son mari ne fut plus jamais le même et ne se remit jamais de ce drame. Il refusait l'évocation de l'idée même de se remarier. Ainsi, il incombait au second fils de faire perdurer le nom de la famille royale. Il se retrouva donc fiancé à une femme habitant à l'autre bout de l'océan, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait beau faire des pieds et des mains pour l'éviter, en vain. Désespéré et à court d'arguments, il décida de révéler son secret à son père, pensant naïvement qu'il réagirait avec compréhension et douceur comme l'avait fait sa défunte belle-sœur. Le prince révéla ainsi au roi qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, et que son absence d'amour s'appliquait à toutes les femmes.

La voix de son amant s'était peu à peu enrouée, trahissant les larmes amassées dans ses yeux. Francis crut qu'il ne continuerait pas. Encore une fois, il se trompait.

\- Le roi entra dans une colère noire, poursuivit Arthur après une grande inspiration. Il injuria son fils, le maudit, le renia. Il l'aurait sûrement frappé, peut-être même battu à mort si une crise cardiaque provoquée par son coup de sang ne l'avait pas foudroyé à cet instant-là. Le frère aîné du prince, qui avait assisté à l'entrevue, s'appliqua à sauver son père tandis que l'autre le regarda faire, immobile, entier extérieurement, détruit à l'intérieur.

L'anglais fit une pause le temps de retenir un sanglot.

\- Le roi mourut. Folle de chagrin, la reine sombra dans la dépression la plus totale et se donna la mort après avoir dilapidé leur fortune dans la boisson et noyé de dettes son royaume. Le premier prince prit ainsi les rênes d'un royaume ruiné et tint son frère pour responsable de leur malheur. Le plan de marier le second prince à une inconnue fut maintenu, et ce qui restait de la famille royale s'enfuit sur un navire de rêve pour recouvrer argent et puissance au détriment du bonheur du fiancé, lequel se laissa faire car il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Après un court silence, il reprit :

\- C'est alors que, sur ce bateau qui l'emmenait accomplir son destin, le prince fit la rencontre d'un artiste doublé d'un voleur qui avait dérobé son cœur dès le premier regard. Et dès lors, il ne put s'imaginer vivre sans lui.

Sa tête quitta le torse nu du français pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de son amant.

\- Ma vie était un cauchemar. Tu l'as transformée en rêve. Et même si il se finit mal, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Et alors que les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Arthur, Francis l'embrassa tendrement, puis le fit basculer sous lui. Et le carrosse repartit dans les étoiles.

* * *

\- Quelle belle nuit étoilée ! s'exclama Mathias en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre dans une faible tentative de les réchauffer. Dis Lukas, ça te dit de les compter ?

\- Si tu tiens à ce que ce paquebot heurte un iceberg et fasse naufrage en plein milieu de l'océan glacé, allons-y, comptons.

\- Roooh, j't'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a aucun danger ! Même si on avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel et non pas droit devant, j'sentirais la glace !

* * *

Francis déboula sur le pont, Arthur à sa suite. Le français l'attira contre lui, échangeant quelques baisers papillons avant de tenter d'approfondir. L'anglais se déroba souplement de son étreinte en riant, l'autre le rattrapa, il lui fila encore entre les doigts, et de fil en aiguille c'était devenu un jeu. Francis finit par attraper son amant et le fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant, et se tut lorsqu'il se fit embrasser passionnément. Il finit par rompre le baiser, reposer l'anglais sur le sol et colla son front au sien, mélangeant leurs souffles.

\- À l'arrivée du bateau, commença Arthur. Je m'enfuirai avec toi.

Francis le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de dire en souriant :

\- C'est de la folie...

\- C'est pour ça que j'y crois.

Le français resta un moment sans rien dire avant d'échanger un tendre baiser avec son amant.

\- Je t'aime, fit-il dans un murmure.

\- _I love you too_, répondit Arthur avant de se mettre à dévorer les lèvres du français dans le froid qu'ils ne sentaient même pas tant ils étaient emmitouflés dans leur bonheur.

* * *

Mathias s'amusait à faire des signaux de fumée avec la vapeur provoquée par son souffle lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le couple qui se câlinait en bas, sur le pont.

\- Hé, Lukas, regarde ! Ils doivent avoir plus chaud qu'nous !

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire avec toi, rétorqua le norvégien sans même jeter un œil sur ce qui retenait l'attention de son collègue.

\- On peut toujours essayer ! fit Mathias avec un sourire séducteur devant lequel Lukas resta de marbre.

Le danois était habitué à l'absence de réaction de son homologue, mais il compris bien vite qu'autre chose que sa personne en était la raison. Raison faite de glace qu'il vit se profiler dans la nuit, piquant la surface de la mer calme, droit devant eux.

Mathias lâcha une avalanche de jurons en danois tout en secouant frénétiquement la cloche à leurs côtés. Lukas, quant à lui, attrapa le combiné et attendit, son calme apparent seulement trahi par les battements accélérés de son cœur.

\- Oui, que voyez-vous ? répondit-on quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Un iceberg, droit devant, dit le norvégien sans arriver à cacher l'empressement dans sa voix.

Le matelot ayant reçu l'appel le remercia avant de pousser un cri qui se propagea tel un relais dans le poste de commandement :

\- ICEBERG DROIT DEVANT !

Tous les membres de l'équipage présents se précipitèrent à leur tâche respective en cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Les ordres furent donnés de virer de bord et, presque immédiatement, tout le monde s'activa de plus belle en salle des machines. Mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. C'est ce que comprit Felicia alors que sous ses yeux horrifiés, le Titanic virait d'une lenteur insupportable alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'iceberg.

\- On va toucher ! cria un homme avant de quitter la proue en vitesse.

Son cri fut précédé par celui de la coque en métal éventrée par la glace, à moitié étouffé par l'eau.

* * *

**My, my : **eh bien, eh bien (anglais)

**Bloody hell : **bon sang (anglais)

**Shit : **merde (anglais)

**I love you too :** je t'aime aussi (anglais)

* * *

**Mathias Kohler :** Danemark

**Lukas Bondevik :** Norvège


	6. La sentence

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Je n'suis point décédée ! Juste pas inspirée :)

Deux ans que je suis sur cette histoire ! Et pour seulement six chapitres ! L'écriture au feeling, que voulez-vous ? u_u' Désolée du retard mais l'inspiration m'a a nouveau fait défaut (elle le fait souvent, cette coquine), tout comme son meilleur pote qu'est le temps. Aaaaah, ces deux-là sont vraiment inséparables... M'enfin bon, le principal, c'est que le chapitre soit là, non ? n_n À vrai dire, ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien écrit, mais c'est plutôt que j'ai réécrit. Beaucoup. Encore. Et encore. Sauf qu'aucune version ne me semblait attrayante et j'ai préféré attendre pour voir si d'autres idées me viendraient et au final, ça a donné ça. J'espère que ça en vaut le coup... D'autant plus qu'au lieu de réviser mon bac, j'écris. Et qu'en plus il est tard, et que mes yeux sont explosés TTwTT

Allez, je n'vous fais pas poireauter encore plus longtemps ! Gros merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de leur opinion (faut dire que j'ai bieeeeen pris mon temps pour écrire, moi) et mis en favori ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont lu, ça fait BEAUCOUP plaisir ! (J'l'ai déjà dit mais bon, mieux vaut trop que pas assez)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_**La sentence**_

La secousse de l'impact se fit ressentir dans tout le navire, de la cale jusqu'à la vigie. Francis ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque les lèvres d'Arthur se détachèrent soudainement des siennes. Il rencontra les yeux verts hébétés de son amant, lequel s'accrocha à lui alors que le navire tremblait furieusement sous leurs pieds.

\- Que... ?!

Le français suivit le regard de l'anglais et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

\- Recule ! cria-t-il alors que des morceaux de glace de la taille de gros melons s'écrasèrent sur le pont, là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils observèrent, médusés, l'iceberg passer devant eux, faisant trembler le navire tout en le condamnant à leur insu.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que Gilbert aurait donné pour être n'importe où sur ce foutu navire sauf ici ! L'impression de ne pas être à sa place n'avait pas changée depuis sa première venue en ces lieux luxueux. Quel malheur que ce péteux d'aristocrate autrichien les ait interceptés sur le pont alors que lui et Maggie s'y promenaient tranquillement ! Non content de les déranger, il avait eu en plus le culot de les inviter à prendre une collation dans le café véranda où ils venaient d'entrer.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas voir ce type, pas même en peinture. Il était beaucoup trop proche de Marguerite pour qu'il puisse l'apprécier. L'antipathie que lui vouait Gilbert atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'une secousse du navire fit perdre l'équilibre à sa belle qu'il vit rattrapée par Eldelstein.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit la canadienne, interloquée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, _Liebling_, répondit Gilbert en récupérant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, oubliant complètement son inimitié vis-à-vis d'Edelstein, l'inquiétude montant en lui... et le submergeant lorsqu'il vit par les vitres du café véranda un mur de glace défiler silencieusement.

* * *

L'iceberg à peine passé, les portes étanches furent fermées, sans état d'âme pour les machinistes restés prisonniers dans le ventre du Titanic. Vash Zwingli, le second du capitaine, guettait anxieusement l'allumage des voyants signalant la fermeture des portes. Il ne s'autorisa à cligner des yeux que lorsque toutes les petites ampoules blanches furent illuminées.

\- Le journal de bord, il faut noter l'heure, fit-il, le front en sueur malgré le froid.

Un membre de l'équipage s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ludwig Beilschmidt sortit en trombe de sa chambre, sa tenue froissée témoignant qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, monsieur Zwingli ? demanda-t-il en se retenant d'aboyer la question.

\- Un iceberg, commandant, lui répondit son second. J'ai viré à tribord toute, j'ai fait renversé la vapeur à fond mais on était trop près. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter mais on l'a heurté et...

\- Fermez les portes étanches !

\- Elles sont fermées, commandant.

\- Arrêtez tout !

Vash transmis l'ordre au poste de commandement et suivit son supérieur dehors. Ludwig se pencha pour tenter d'inspecter les dégâts sur le côté désigné par son second mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir clair, et que pouvait voir un si petit humain sur un si gros navire ?

\- Trouvez le charpentier pour qu'il vérifie l'état du navire, ordonna-t-il en voyant les morceaux de glace éparpillés sur le pont inférieur.

\- Oui commandant !

* * *

Felicia n'avait pas bougé depuis la collision. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Feli, _mein Schatz_, retourne dans ta cabine...

\- Non, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner pour faire face à son fiancé. Non. Je reste avec toi.

Ludwig la considéra un instant avant de soupirer et d'embrasser brièvement son front. Mais la savoir à ses côtés ne fit pas cesser le tremblement de ses mains. Avant qu'elle ne le remarque, il fut appelé ailleurs.

* * *

\- Pfiou ! On l'a rasé de près, dis donc ! s'exclama Mathias.

Le regard que lui adressa son camarade de vigie valait toutes les insultes du monde.

* * *

Kiku n'eut pas besoin d'être appelé en urgence auprès du capitaine pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Sa convocation ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Ses plans roulés sous le bras, il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le poste de commandement.

* * *

Gilbert regarda autour de lui. Après quelques secondes de flottement, les gens vaquaient de nouveau à leurs occupations. Certains interpellèrent le personnel mais aucun membre ne semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé... ni y attacher une quelconque importance.

\- Ce ne devait pas être grand chose, dit Edelstein en souriant d'un air rassurant. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'inquiéter. Où en étions-nous déjà ?

Gilbert n'attendit pas que l'aristocrate continue pour sortir au pas de course de la salle. Rendue confuse par le départ précipité de l'albinos, Marguerite bredouilla une excuse. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Gilbert quand Elizaveta les rejoignit, son ventre plus tout à fait plat dissimulé par ses habits de marque.

\- Ah, ma chère, vous voilà enfin !

\- Ce navire est un vrai labyrinthe, et je suis sûre qu'à la fin du voyage je ne saurai toujours pas m'orienter ! lâcha la belle hongroise en prenant le bras de son amant. Vous aussi vous avez senti la secousse ?

\- Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit à mademoiselle Williams, ça ne m'a pas l'air trop alarmant.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre : j'ai croisé monsieur Honda en venant et il m'avait l'air très préoccupé.

\- Le Titanic est à son architecte ce qu'un nourrisson est à sa mère, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète de la moindre égratignure sur son paquebot chéri.

* * *

Francis et Arthur remontaient sur le pont supérieur lorsqu'ils croisèrent quatre hommes dont monsieur Honda et le capitaine Beilschmidt.

\- … chaufferie numéro six est inondée à deux mètres cinquante, la cale postale c'est pire. Il semble que toutes les cales avant soient inondées.

\- Vous avez vu les dégâts dans la cale postale ?

\- Non, elle est déjà sous l'eau...

Une fois que le groupe fut passé, Francis se pencha et dit à Arthur :

\- Ça a l'air grave.

\- Francis !

Le couple vit arriver Gilbert au pas de course.

\- Gil ? Tu n'étais pas avec Maggie ?

\- Je l'ai laissée à l'intérieur, haleta l'albinos. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Je crois avoir vu un iceberg !

* * *

\- De l'eau à quatorze pieds au-dessus de la quille en dix minutes dans le cocon avant, les trois cales et la chaufferie six, récapitula Kiku Honda en désignant les parties du paquebot touchées sur le plan qu'il avait apporté.

On lui confirma ses dires. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et avala sa salive avant de poursuivre.

\- Ça fait cinq compartiments en tout.

Il perçut le regard interrogateur que lui adressait le capitaine et continua après avoir respiré un grand coup.

\- Le Titanic peut rester à flot avec les quatre premiers compartiments fissurés mais pas avec cinq. Comme il s'incline par l'avant, l'eau va se répandre en passant au-dessus des cloisons étanches, de compartiments en compartiments, vers l'arrière. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

\- Si nous ouvrons les pompes... intervint Ludwig.

\- Les pompes vous feront gagner du temps mais seulement des minutes.

Un silence de mort régna dans l'habitacle, brisé par les paroles de Kiku qui tombèrent tel le couperet de la guillotine.

\- À partir de maintenant, quoique nous fassions, le Titanic va sombrer.

\- Ce paquebot ne peut pas couler, murmura Felicia, figée de stupeur.

\- Il est fait d'acier, je vous assure qu'il peut couler. Et il coulera. C'est une certitude mathématique.

\- Dans combien de temps ? demanda le capitaine après un silence.

\- Une heure. Deux au plus, répondit Kiku après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Dans la salle, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

\- Combien de personnes à bord, monsieur Zwingli ?

\- Deux mille deux cent à bâbord, commandant.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut plus parlant que tous les mots du monde quant à l'avenir proche du Titanic et de ses passagers.

* * *

Arthur était en chemin vers sa suite pour avertir sa famille de l'incident survenu plus tôt lorsqu'il croisa le capitaine d'armes et un autre membre de l'équipage. Ils encadraient un jeune homme brun qui lui semblait familier. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela et trouva monsieur Adnan et son valet sortant de sa suite. Arthur les salua froidement et entra. Si la vue de ses sœurs le rassura, la suite des événements réduisit ce sentiment en cendres. Sur un geste d'Allistor, les filles s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. En prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

\- Ton « ami » n'est pas avec toi ? fit le rouquin, installé dans un fauteuil, une bouteille de whisky ouverte à la main. Dommage, il a manqué de peu son comité d'accueil.

Lorsque Arthur comprit qu'il parlait d'un sale coup avorté destiné à Francis impliquant le turc et son chien de garde, le jeune homme vit rouge. Il en eut soudain assez. Assez de se taire, de faire semblant, d'obéir, de regarder. Qu'on le menace ne le dérangeait plus, mais que l'on menace Francis... C'était devenu une toute autre affaire.

\- Que tu t'acharnes sur moi, d'accord. Mais laisse-le tranquille et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, fit Arthur d'un ton glacial mais déterminé.

Allistor le considéra froidement.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, _little brother_. Je t'ai interdis de le revoir mais tu m'as désobéi. Les enfants qui ne sont pas sages doivent être punis. Estime-toi heureux que la punition n'ait été que de vous faire peur. Tu as un devoir à accomplir et je ne tolérerai aucun écart de ta part. Il est hors de question que tes fiançailles tombent à l'eau à cause d'une amourette.

\- Parmi toutes les choses où tu es bien mal placé pour m'en parler, l'amour et le devoir viennent en première place. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu l'un qu'il faut que tu m'imposes l'autre.

En voyant l'air peint sur le visage de son frère, Arthur sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- _My dear, dear brother_... Si tu savais combien j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui meurt plutôt qu'eux.

Arthur s'interdit de ciller. Il savait qu'Allistor ne l'aimait pas comme un frère aurait dû, il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas tout court, pas plus que lui ne l'aimait. Il le savait, et ce depuis des années. Alors pourquoi cela faisait toujours aussi mal quand il l'entendait, quand son frère constatait cette absence d'amour de sa propre voix ?

\- Crois-moi, si ta mort pouvait les faire revenir, je te tuerais sans une once d'hésitation. Mais puisque ta vie est nécessaire à la survie de notre famille...

\- Si tu attaches autant d'importance au nom des Kirkland alors remarie-toi, s'énerva le blond. Toi comme moi savons très bien qu'il y a une forte probabilité que je ne perpétue pas la lignée et...

\- Hors de question, le coupa son frère d'un ton dur.

\- Ils sont morts, Allistor. Ta femme et ton bébé sont morts, et il faut que tu fasses ton deuil.

\- Contente-toi plutôt de m'obéir si tu ne veux pas souffrir de celui de ton « ami », répliqua Allistor, sourd aux propos de son frère.

Arthur l'observa un moment et soupira. Intérieurement, du moins.

\- Sache que je préfère aimer les gens vivants plutôt que morts.

\- Raison de plus pour m'obéir.

Le cadet s'approcha de son frère.

\- Entends-moi bien : s'il _lui_ arrive quoique ce soit, ne compte même pas me revoir vivant.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Allistor d'un ton certain.

Arthur se contenta de hausser un sourcil hautain et interrogateur.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner Dylana, Eireann et Ida. Tu aimes nos sœurs autant que je te déteste.

_Mais je l'aime _lui_ encore plus qu'elles._

Il se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était une carte qu'il ne devait pas montrer à son aîné.

La conversation dut en rester là car on toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, un membre du personnel du navire fit irruption dans la pièce. Tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la suite où se trouvait la penderie, il leur expliqua que le commandant lui-même avait ordonné à ce qu'ils sortent sur le pont vêtus de leur gilet de sauvetage. Il revint avec lesdits gilets dans les bras et accompagné des filles, recommandant à tous de s'habiller chaudement en raison du froid qui régnait à l'extérieur.

\- C'est absurde, grommela Allistor dans sa barbe en se levant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, fit le steward en tendant un gilet à Arthur. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une simple précaution.

* * *

_Le regard d'Antonio resta à peine quelques secondes sur l'alliance que portait l'italienne._

_\- Que tu sois mariée veut aussi dire que je ne dois plus jamais te voir ?_

_Lovina leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui. Ça y est, c'en était fini de cet instant de pur bonheur ! Antonio, le seul homme qu'elle aimait passionnément, la détestait. Le présent les rattrapait et il fallait affronter la réalité._

_\- Je... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par l'espagnol qui prit son visage dans ses mains, doucement mais fermement, et planta ses yeux dans les siens._

_\- Lovi, je te connais : tu pleures parce que tu t'es encore fait des films. Tu t'imagines que je te hais, que tu me dégoûtes pour je ne sais quelle raison et..._

_\- Je t'ai trompé, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Je me suis mariée avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai préféré cette personne à toi ! Ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te met pas en rogne._

_Les mots de la jeune femme eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac._

_\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère. Mais pas contre toi. Et tu ne m'as trompé, _mi amor_. On a tous les deux été roulés dans la farine._

_La jeune femme renifla._

_\- Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était nécessaire. Ça nous a coûté cher, mais si te revoir sur ce bateau est ma récompense, alors ça en valait la peine._

_\- Qu'on ne me montre pas le paradis pour me le retirer ensuite, grommela-t-elle. À l'arrivée du Titanic, on repartira chacun de son côté, toi je ne sais où sur le Nouveau Monde et moi avec mon mari de l'autre côté de l'océan pour rentrer en Europe avec Ludwig et Felicia. Et rien de ce qui se passera sur ce paquebot ne pourra l'en empêcher. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_\- Oui, répondit Antonio. Alors si ce qui arrive sur ce navire reste sur ce navire, profitons-en pour rattraper le temps perdu et se créer des souvenirs._

_Lovina s'essuya les yeux et sourit malgré elle. Quand elle ôta le médaillon en or finement ouvragé de son cou, Antonio ne comprit pas. Pas plus que quand elle le lui tendit._

_\- Premier souvenir, dit-elle pour répondre à son regard interrogateur._

_Elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir le bijou, il s'exécuta et comprit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_\- Il est... magnifique, bredouilla-t-il, ému._

_L'italienne le regarda tendrement essuyer ses yeux à la va-vite avant qu'il ne lui tende le bijou._

_\- Garde-le, fit-elle en le repoussant. Je le vois tous les jours depuis deux ans, mais toi..._

_Le brun émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot et attira la jeune femme à lui. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi sur le pont, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles exhalent de la vapeur et que les premières étoiles dans le ciel de la nuit tombante apparaissent. La température basse les décida à rentrer dans le navire._

Après un moment passé à danser chez les troisièmes classes, Antonio et Lovina étaient remontés pour une promenade nocturne sur le pont afin de prendre l'air. L'intérieur du Titanic état aussi immense que l'extérieur et ils étaient encore au niveau des deuxièmes classes quand une secousse secoua le navire tout entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Allons voir le capitaine et demandons-lui.

Lovina s'apprêtait à partir, main dans la main avec l'espagnol, quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

\- Euh, Lovi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut voir sur demande...

\- C'est le fiancé de ma sœur, dit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ta... sœur ?

Lovina lui jeta un regard consterné.

\- Felicia Vargas. Tu as pourtant dîné avec elle avant de venir danser en troisième classe l'autre jour !

\- ... Ton nom de jeune fille est Vargas ?

\- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ! Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille, _mi coraz__ó__n_ ! Et ton grand-père non plus !

Lovina ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'éloignant d'un pas rageur, excédée. Elle ne jeta aucun regard en arrière et ne vit donc pas, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'Antonio ne la suivait plus.

* * *

Les Kirkland se trouvaient sous la magnifique coupole de verre devant le restaurant des premières classes quand Kiku Honda montait le majestueux escalier. L'apercevant, Arthur l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Honda ! le héla-t-il avant de continuer d'un ton bas. J'ai vu l'iceberg et je vois votre inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le japonais avala sa salive avant de répondre du même ton.

\- Le Titanic va couler... dans une heure environ, tout ceci va sombrer au fond de l'Atlantique. Ne le dites qu'au minimum de gens possible, je ne veux pas être responsable d'un mouvement de panique. Et montez vite dans un canot. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à propos des canots ?

Les yeux verts du blond s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il acquiesça silencieusement et remercia l'architecte qui pris congé de lui.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? s'enquit Allistor en s'approchant.

Arthur l'ignora et se dirigea droit vers les filles. Il devait mettre ses sœurs en sécurité, dans un canot, le plus vite possible. Ensuite il irait rejoindre Francis à leur point de rendez-vous. Et il partirait avec lui, comme il l'avait promis.

* * *

Lovina se hâtait vers le poste de commandement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'y rendre car elle vit sa jumelle sur le pont, parmi la foule de passagers rassemblés, tous emmitouflés dans des manteaux de luxe, un gilet de sauvetage enfilé par-dessus.

\- Feli !

La jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau - mis à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux - se tourna vers elle en l'entendant. Elle s'excusa auprès des personnes avec qui elle conversait et se dirigea vers sa sœur.

\- Feli, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai senti une secousse !

\- Je rassure les passagers. Luddy voulait le faire mais sa présence ne ferait que les paniquer. Il a déjà fallu qu'il fasse une apparition pour les pousser à sortir... Il ne faut vraiment pas que les choses se gâtent et...

Lovina saisit sa sœur par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Feli, calme-toi et explique-moi.

* * *

Alors que le sang se retirait du visage de Lovina Adnan face à la révélation de sa sœur, Ludwig Beilschmidt sortait tout juste du poste de commandement quand il se fit apostropher par un des opérateurs radio.

\- Commandant ! Le Carpathia dit qu'ils font route à dix-sept nœuds ! Ils sont à toute vapeur !

Ludwig lui demanda si c'était le seul bateau a avoir répondu. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Le seul qui soit proche, commandant. Ils disent qu'ils ne seront pas là avant quatre heures.

\- Avant quatre heures ?! laissa échapper le capitaine en fixant son subordonné d'un air décontenancé.

Voyant que son interlocuteur hésitait à paniquer, Ludwig se reprit et le rassura d'un sourire. Il le remercia et le congédia.

\- _Mein Gott_, se murmura-t-il quand le jeune homme fut parti.

On lui indiqua plus tard que les premiers canots étaient prêts à embarquer.

* * *

L'ordre avait été donné de faire monter les femmes et les enfants à bord des canots. Tandis que les marins s'activaient autour d'eux, Gilbert était aux prises avec Marguerite, sur le pont, parmi la foule.

\- Non ! s'exclama pour la énième fois la canadienne.

L'albinos crut qu'il allait devenir fou devant l'entêtement de sa bien-aimée.

\- Maggie, _in Gottes Namen_, monte dans ce canot, _Scheiße_ !

\- Non, non, non, non et NON ! Je ne pars pas sans toi !

Le prussien jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Edelstein aider sa maîtresse à embarquer. Il eut une idée et se tourna à nouveau vers la canadienne.

\- Maggie, _Liebling_, tu ne vas pas laisser ton amie toute seule ? Surtout dans son état !

\- Mais tu...

\- Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me débrouiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis il faut que je rejoigne Francis. Ce paquebot est immense, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour chercher et trouver Antonio ! Et puis vu la taille du Titanic, j'aurai le temps d'attraper un canot avant qu'il ne coule entièrement, fit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Gilbert ne savait pas si sa belle allait se mettre en colère ou pleurer. À la place, il sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces s'abattre sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné avant que Maggie ne le rompe.

\- _Komm zurück zu mir, meine Liebe_, fit-elle en effleurant les lèvres pâles de l'albinos une dernière fois.

Puis elle partit en direction du canot où avait embarqué Elizaveta et la rejoignit dans l'embarcation. Elle ne jeta pas un regard dans la direction de Gilbert, lequel l'en remercia silencieusement avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, en direction de l'intérieur du Titanic.

* * *

À l'opposé du prussien, un petit groupe d'hommes en costume et pourvus d'instruments de musique rejoignit le pont extérieur.

\- Ici, ça va, fit Eduard von Bock en désignant un endroit où les membres de l'orchestre s'installèrent. Bon, messieurs, comme le commandant l'a demandé, quelque chose d'enjoué pour éviter la panique : _Danse nuptiale_ !

* * *

Et tandis que sur le pont des premières classes retentissait la musique classique jouée par l'orchestre, c'étaient les cris de protestations et les insultes qui fusaient à l'intérieur du navire, sur le pont des troisièmes classes. Les grilles fermées barraient l'escalier principal menant à l'étage des deuxièmes classes, empêchant les gens de monter. Les couloirs étaient bondés de monde et parmi la foule évoluaient des stewards affolés, criant aux passagers de mettre leur gilet de sauvetage.

Adossé au mur au pied des marches où se tassaient les passagers mécontents, Abel Govert tenait son petit frère encore somnolant dans ses bras quand il sentit sa veste se faire tirer par le bas. L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur sa sœur cadette qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts encore un peu ensommeillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, grand frère ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette et fatiguée, un peu perdue par toute cette agitation, laquelle ne semblait pourtant pas déranger Tim qui dormait, sa petite tête ronde reposant sur l'épaule de leur aîné.

\- On attend, Emma, lui répondit Abel en tentant de se montrer rassurant. Quand ils auront fini de mettre les passagers de première classe dans les canots, ce sera notre tour, alors il faudra qu'on soit prêts, d'accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça et rit quand son grand frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis Abel tourna la tête vers la grille où se pressait la foule, de sorte qu'Emma ne vit pas l'inquiétude qui baignait dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Liebling : **chérie (allemand)

**Mein Schatz : **ma chérie (allemand)

**Little brother : **petit frère (anglais)

**My dear, dear brother : **mon cher, cher frère (anglais)

**Mi amor : **mon amour (espagnol)

**Mi corazón : **mon cœur (espagnol)

**Mein Gott : **mon Dieu (allemand)

**In Gottes Namen : **au nom de Dieu (allemand)

**Scheiße : **merde (allemand)

**Komm zurück zu mir, meine Liebe : **reviens-moi, mon amour (allemand)

* * *

**Vash Zwingli :** Suisse

**Eduard van Bock :** Estonie

**Abel Govert :** Pays-Bas

**Emma Govert :** Belgique

**Tim Govert :** Luxembourg


	7. L'heure du cauchemar

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** *se jette à terre pour se prosterner* Je suis désolée ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses quant à mon retard ! Pardon pour l'attente que je vous fais subir ! Je suis une larve ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Je m'en vais de ce pas faire un harakiri ! ... Non je déconne, je vais quand même écrire la suite u_u

Je suis sincèrement désolée, surtout quand je vois vos commentaires pleins d'enthousiasme qui réchauffent mon pitit coeur ! Je me donne à fond pour les chapitres qui suivent car c'est UN PEU le moment important de l'histoire : après tout, que serait le Titanic sans naufrage ? /SPAF/

Ce chapitre m'a fait pleurer des larmes de sang, subir des crises de désespoir, des pannes d'inspiration, et j'en passe ! Mais j'espère que ça en valait le coup... En tout cas, c'est le chapitre le plus long de cette fic !

Enfin bon, inutile de vous dire que voici venu l'instant _Game of Thronesque_ alors sortez les mouchoirs (enfin, si vous voulez, hein...) ! Et les pierres à jeter sur l'auteure. Pointues. Je le mérite.

Allez, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse à votre lecture pour aller écrire le chapitre suivant, lequel est, je vous rassure, déjà entamé de quatre pages :) Encore un très gros merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriters (je ne pense pas que ce mot existe mais bon...) et lecteurs, JE VOUS ADORE ! Et encore pardon ;_;

Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ;D

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**L'heure du cauchemar**_

La détonation des fusées de détresse retentit comme le glas. Leur lumière éclaira brièvement la foule se pressant sur le pont avant de retomber et de se noyer dans l'océan. Océan qu'Antonio regardait avec inquiétude se profiler de plus en plus dans le hublot à moitié immergé. Il venait juste de se remettre du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu d'un type qu'il ne connaissait que de visage, mais qui lui avait de cette manière transmis les salutations d'un certain Sadik Adnan. L'espagnol était resté prostré de douleur – enfin autant qu'il puisse l'être puisque menotté à la gouttière de la salle où on l'avait emmené – pendant un bon moment et quand il avait rouvert les yeux, l'homme était parti et l'eau avait englouti la moitié du hublot. Pour la énième fois, il appela à l'aide. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.

* * *

_ \- Ah, messieurs Adnan et Karpusi ! s'exclama Allistor en se levant pour accueillir ses invités. Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous attendais._

_ \- Monsieur Kirkland, le salua Sadik. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je suis venu mais je crains qu'il ne me faille vous annoncer un changement dans notre... emploi du temps._

_ \- Oh, vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé. Puis-je en avoir la raison ? demanda Allistor sans se départir de son sourire courtois._

_ \- J'ai usé de mon effet personnel pour débarrasser madame Adnan du vagabond qui lui rôdait autour. Il va de soi qu'il est dorénavant impossible de réitérer ce subterfuge pour « l'ami » de votre frère. Qui plus est, il me faut retourner auprès de ma tendre épouse au plus vite : la secousse que j'ai sentie ne me plaît guère, et je souhaite être près de ma chère femme au cas où elle aurait besoin d'être rassurée. Sur ce, je vous prie de m'excuser._

\- C'est à vous, mesdemoiselles ! Approchez, je vous prie !

Allistor fut ramené au présent par les paroles du matelot. Il regarda Arthur aider leurs sœurs à embarquer dans le canot. Il retint un sourire : au vu de l'absence du français, il n'aurait même pas eu recours au stratagème proposé par Karpusi – lequel consistait à glisser discrètement la montre à gousset d'Adnan dans la poche du vaurien français pour l'accuser de vol et le faire arrêter... et pourquoi pas son compère espagnol avec, puisque le valet avait vu madame Adnan confier son médaillon en or à ce va-nu-pieds pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Quand Allistor lui avait demandé pourquoi faire aussi accuser l'hispanique, le turc lui avait répondu en lui montrant le contenu de sa montre à gousset en ajoutant :

_« Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte le fils que je fais de même avec le père. »_

Cette phrase avait suffit pour convaincre l'aîné des Kirkland de la légitimité du projet.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils quand il vit son cadet être rejoint par un albinos qu'il reconnaissait comme l'ami roturier de Marguerite Williams. Il allait intervenir lorsque son frère pris l'initiative de congédier son interlocuteur, lequel disparut dans la foule après un regard curieux lancé en direction de l'aîné des Kirkland. Arthur s'approcha et Allistor crut qu'il avait eu tort de s'être monté la tête... jusqu'à ce que son cadet ne prenne la parole.

\- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux et pensa avoir mal entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il, dans le doute.

Le blond inspira et poursuivit avec détermination.

\- Je dois retrouver Francis.

Son frère balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main avant de se saisir du bras de son cadet pour l'entraîner vers le canot.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu n'as pas à perdre ton temps avec un miséreux sans le sou tel que lui : tu as une fiancée à épouser. Je ne te permettrai pas de ruiner l'avenir de notre famille...

\- Je m'en fous de tout ça !

Allistor ouvrit de grands yeux devant les paroles du blond, lequel le fixa d'un regard que son frère ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu ne saisis pas. Je l'_aime_. Je l'aime au point de détruire notre famille de mes propres mains pour lui, jusqu'à effacer notre nom même, s'il le faut.

Le visage de l'aîné des Kirkland pâlit sous le choc. Le plus jeune en profita pour se défaire de sa prise et filer sans demander son reste. Allistor le regarda se fondre dans la foule, interdit.

* * *

Arthur bénit son adolescence où, voulant devenir pirate, il avait appris à courir vite pour échapper à ses professeurs particuliers. Il fuit aussi rapidement qu'il le put, espérant semer son frère au cas où celui-ci se mettrait en tête de le rattraper pour lui remettre les idées en place – avec un peu d'aide de ses poings ou non.

Ses craintes fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsque Francis entra dans son champ de vision, situé au point de rendez-vous prévu. Ils ne s'étaient séparés que pendant un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes et pourtant il sembla à Arthur que cela faisait une éternité.

L'anglais sourit lorsque son amant remarqua sa présence. Il lui aurait sauté au cou si son ami albinos n'était pas aux côtés du français.

\- Ton copain dit avoir vu Tonio se faire arrêter, dit Gilbert lorsque Arthur les eut rejoints.

Le nouveau venu acquiesça, admettant que même s'il n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention sur le coup, la description que lui avait faite l'albinos semblait concorder avec l'homme qu'il avait croisé en rejoignant sa famille.

\- Mais pourquoi une telle tuile lui arriverait ? se demanda Francis.

Arthur avoua qu'il n'en savait rien, sans pour autant faire part de ses soupçons concernant son frère et Adnan. Il poursuivit :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut trouver où Antonio est enfermé. Je doute que le capitaine d'armes l'ait exhibé à la vue de tous, il doit sûrement se trouver dans les quartiers de l'équipage, donc dans un des étages inférieurs.

Francis et Gilbert échangèrent un regard. Pas besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'il leur fallait se dépêcher ou cela risquait de très mal terminer pour leur ami.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés à l'intérieur du navire et se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir presque désert en première classe. Aucun membre d'équipage qui pourrait les aider n'était en vue.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare... commença l'albinos.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, le coupa Arthur en reconnaissant l'homme qui apparut au bout du corridor.

* * *

\- Monsieur Honda ! Où est-ce que le capitaine d'armes enfermerait quelqu'un qui a été arrêté ?

L'architecte du Titanic ne comprit pas le but de l'anglais mais lui répondit sans attendre, comprenant qu'il y avait urgence au ton du blond et à l'inquiétude apparente le possédant lui et ses compagnons. Le japonais leur expliqua aussi clairement et rapidement qu'il le put mais le navire était un véritable labyrinthe, aussi cela cumulé au stress n'aidait en rien Francis et Gilbert à retenir les propos de leur interlocuteur. Heureusement qu'Arthur avait bonne mémoire. Lorsqu'ils prirent congé de l'architecte en catastrophe et que celui-ci disparut au détour d'un couloir pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus personne dans les cabines, Francis embrassa brièvement son amant avec reconnaissance. Ce dernier, intrigué par cette soudaine marque d'affection sans raison apparente, ne chercha néanmoins pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, se contentant de saisir la main du français pour l'entraîner à la suite du prussien qui s'élançait devant eux. Passant sous le dôme en verre, ils se ruèrent dans un ascenseur, manquant de renverser le steward en charge de l'engin qui s'écarta juste à temps. Francis ferma les grilles de fer, Arthur abaissa le levier de direction et l'appareil entama sa descente.

* * *

Le hublot se trouvait déjà un bon mètre sous la surface quand Antonio vit l'eau commencer à inonder la pièce. Il tenta pour la énième fois de se débarrasser de ses menottes, sans succès. Le tuyau auquel il était attaché était trop solide pour être cassé mais l'espagnol avait déjà essayé, ses poignets s'en rappelaient, de même que ses pieds. Mais aucun de ses coups n'avait réussi à endommager le tube de métal.

* * *

Les étages défilaient devant eux avec une lenteur insupportable. Pourtant, les trois hommes surent quand ils furent arrivés à destination : l'eau glacée qui vint accueillir leurs jambes leur arrivait au niveau du genou, leur arrachant à tous un cri de surprise. Sans plus perdre de temps, Gilbert rouvrit les grilles et le trio s'aventura hors de la cabine.

\- Si l'eau continue de monter, on ne pourra plus utiliser l'ascenseur, constata Francis.

\- On trouvera une autre sortie ! fit Gilbert avant de suivre Arthur qui prit la tête du groupe, étant le seul à se rappeler du trajet qu'ils devaient effectuer.

* * *

Antonio venait juste de grimper sur le bureau ayant dérivé jusqu'à lui, se mettant autant que possible hors d'atteinte de l'eau lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Après avoir tendu l'oreille pour être sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé, il réalisa qu'il connaissait ces voix et qu'elles criaient son nom.

\- ICI ! JE SUIS ICI ! s'époumona-t-il. FRANCIS ! GILBERT ! JE SUIS LÀ !

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux trois autres pour localiser la pièce où était enfermé l'hispanique, guidés par ses cris. Fort heureusement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et créa une petite vague lorsque le trio déboula dans la salle exiguë.

\- Tonio ! s'écria Gilbert en voyant son ami.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Peu importe, il faut trouver la clé, fit Arthur en désignant les menottes de l'hispanique.

\- C'est une petite en argent, je crois, lui répondit ce dernier.

Les hommes libres se mirent à chercher dans le placard où étaient entreposées diverses clés, dans l'armoire et les tiroirs du bureau mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

\- Y'a pas de clé, ici ! lâcha Gilbert avec angoisse.

Un silence désespéré régna dans l'habitacle pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne prenne la parole.

\- J'ai vu une hache en venant, fit-il avant de se hâter vers la sortie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Personne n'eut le temps d'émettre une objection, l'anglais étant déjà parti.

\- Super, grimaça l'albinos. Et qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas se faire la malle et nous abandonner à notre sort, ce p'tit noblion de mes c...

\- Moi, intervint Francis d'un ton coupant court à toute objection accompagné d'un regard noir adressé au prussien.

Gilbert leva les deux mains en signe de capitulation et se tourna vers leur ami prisonnier.

\- Et toi ? Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'étais avec Lovina, on cherchait sa sœur après que le navire ait tremblé... Elle a voulu vérifier si elle n'était pas dans leur suite, chez les premières classes. Je l'ai perdue de vue au détour d'un couloir et j'ai été retenu par des stewards – mes habits ont dû faire tâche, je suppose... Ensuite, deux types sont arrivés et l'un d'eux m'a accusé de vol. Je n'ai jamais rien volé mais ils ont trouvé le cadeau de Lovi, et un pendentif en or dans les poches d'un gars comme moi... Enfin bref, je n'ai même pas pu me justifier. Celui qui m'a accusé – à tort – a repris ce qu'il qualifiait comme la propriété de sa femme et, pour confirmer ses dires, il a sorti sa montre afin de nous la montrer.

Le ton de l'hispanique se fit amer alors qu'il baissait la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses compères.

\- Les deux objets comportaient une même photo identique alors ça allait de soi que ce gars ne mentait pas. Du coup, on m'a jeté ici.

Un silence consterné accueillit ses dires.

\- Mais _Schei__ß__e_ ! Tonio, qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez les bourges ?! tempêta Gilbert.

\- La sœur de Lovi est fiancée au capitaine, et pour ma défense : je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui ! protesta le brun.

Le retour d'Arthur mit fin à leur chamaillerie. Il était d'ailleurs temps : à part pour Antonio qui se trouvait toujours perché sur son bureau, l'eau leur arrivait maintenant à la taille. Quant à l'anglais, plus aucun de ses habits n'étaient sec, ce qui témoignait de la progression de l'eau dans certaines parties du bateau. Francis et Gilbert se précipitèrent vers le nouveau venu : l'un pour l'embrasser fougueusement, l'autre pour se saisir de la hache entre ses mains.

\- Hé, _amigo_ ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'abord essayer sur cette armoire ? demanda Antonio d'un ton peu rassuré en voyant l'albinos se diriger vers lui.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour des essais ! rétorqua le prussien avant d'abattre brutalement la hache à l'aveugle, arrachant un hurlement à la gouttière comme à l'hispanique lorsque la lame frappa.

Le brun laissa échapper un second cri – de joie cette fois – en s'apercevant que non seulement il était libre mais qu'en plus il était physiquement intact : pas de sang, de main coupée ou d'égratignure, rien ! Le troisième cri se résuma à un juron lorsqu'il plongea dans l'eau glacée pour suivre ses camarades dans le couloir inondé où ils se trouvèrent immergés jusqu'au buste.

* * *

Sur le pont, les gens s'étaient rendus compte de la gravité de la situation et s'empressaient d'embarquer dans les canots de sauvetage. La galanterie était de mise mais nombreuses étaient les femmes qui refusaient de monter à bord sans leur mari. Les cris régnaient sur le pont, tout comme en-dessous où était retenu le plus gros des passagers du Titanic.

* * *

L'entrée des escaliers était bondée quand Arthur, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio arrivèrent sur les lieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'hispanique à l'adolescent qu'il avait vu avec ses petits frère et sœur auparavant, quand il était en compagnie de Lovina.

Le jeune blond vérifia que sa fratrie était bien endormie – car les enfants avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré le vacarme – avant de lui répondre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le bateau coule. Mais les canots sont tous en train de partir...

Un soudain mouvement de foule lui fit reporter son attention sur les grilles qu'il vit alors s'entrouvrir. Il lui sembla voir quelques personnes réussir à passer avant que les barrières ne soient refermées. Le brun rejoignit ses comparses en retrait de la cohue.

\- C'est sans espoir ici, fit-il.

\- Allons trouver une autre sortie, dit Gilbert en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

* * *

Ils étaient perdus dans les entrailles du navire, cherchant une issue introuvable vers le pont supérieur. Ils avançaient en catastrophe dans les couloirs bondés de gens de toutes origines, de tout âge et tout aussi perdus qu'eux. Parmi les stewards qui passaient dans la foule, l'un d'eux leur lança les deux derniers gilets de sauvetage restés en sa possession à part celui qu'il portait lui-même. Gilbert en enfila un tandis que Francis insista pour qu'Arthur mette le second, lui assurant qu'il en trouverait d'autres pour Antonio et lui et qu'au pire, tous deux savaient parfaitement nager - ce qui n'était pas le cas du prussien ni de l'anglais. Après quelques minutes de course qui leur sembla interminables, ils s'engagèrent dans un escalier étroit menant à l'étage supérieur... et dont les grilles étaient aussi closes. Une dizaine de personnes s'y agglutinait, un steward de l'autre côté et loin d'être calme tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha de protestations.

\- ... passez par l'escalier principal et vos problèmes seront réglés comme pour tout le monde... sortir de l'autre côté alors retournez à l'escalier principal...

Francis se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux barrières, suivit de ses compagnons.

\- Ouvrez ces grilles !

\- Retournez à l'escalier principal.

\- Ouvrez ces grilles tout de suite, répéta-t-il en pointant un index menaçant vers le steward.

\- Retournez à l'escalier principal comme on vous le dit.

Francis se retourna pour croiser les émeraudes désespérées d'Arthur qui ne put que soupirer de résignation. Ce spectacle fit perdre son sang-froid au français qui se jeta contre les grilles, les secouant comme un fou furieux en invectivant le steward et la mère de ce dernier. Si le concerné eut un mouvement de recul, il n'obéit pas pour autant aux propos précédents. Voyant que les mots comme les actes étaient vains, Francis s'éloigna avant de repérer un banc juste derrière la foule.

\- Gil ! Tonio ! appela-t-il en commençant à tirer sur le meuble fixé sur le sol pour l'en décoller.

Ni une, ni deux, l'espagnol et le prussien joignirent leurs forces à celles du blond et quelques secondes plus tard, le siège fut arraché du plancher dans un bruit de bois craquant. Sur l'initiative d'Arthur, la foule fut précipitamment écartée et les trois hommes purent foncer sur les grilles, le banc faisant office de bélier. Ignorant les cri du steward les enjoignant à remettre l'objet à sa place, il ne leur fallut que deux tentatives avant de faire céder les fines barrières de fer. Le chemin fut libre, le membre d'équipage assommé d'un coup de poing vengeur et les gens purent s'engouffrer dans la brèche, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio parmi eux.

* * *

L'eau gagnait du terrain : le haut de la proue était déjà immergée quand ils sortirent enfin sur le pont. La panique avait monté de plusieurs crans et l'arrivée impromptue des seconde et troisième classes n'arrangeait en rien la situation, si bien qu'il devint ardu pour les matelots de contenir la foule qui se pressait vers le peu de canots de sauvetage restés à bord. Certains officiers allèrent même jusqu'à pointer un revolver sur les passagers pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre et partout, les marins en charge des canots devaient batailler pour empêcher d'autres passagers de monter. Dans la panique, deux embarcations manquèrent d'entrer en collision alors qu'une fusée de détresse vint à nouveau illuminer le ciel nocturne.

* * *

Berwald Oxenstierna souleva son fils sans aucune difficulté, le passant aux bras du commandant Beilschmidt qui remit l'enfant à sa mère installée dans le canot, les joues mouillées de larmes.

\- Papa ! Papa ! appelait Peter en voyant que son père ne les rejoignait pas. Viens dans le bateau ! Papa ! Maman ! Pourquoi papa ne vient pas avec nous ?

Tiina ne put que serrer le petit corps de son fils contre elle, son nez plongé dans les fins cheveux blonds du bambin, incapable de contenir les sanglots qui la secouaient.

* * *

Ludwig s'interdit d'attarder son regard sur l'énième famille qu'il venait de séparer quand il jugea que le canot était prêt à partir.

\- Feli ! cria-t-il afin de se faire entendre par-dessus la vacarme des passagers que les membres d'équipage avant de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Feli ! Felicia !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jumelle de sa fiancée apparut devant lui, accompagnée de Sadik Adnan et Héraklès Karpusi.

\- Lovina, où est Felicia ? Le canot est prêt à partir, je veux qu'elle y monte avec vous, dit-il à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, un air angoissé sur son visage ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de sa sœur. Elle aidait à embarquer la dernière fois que je l'ai vue...

\- Peut-être est-elle déjà montée dans un canot ? proposa Sadik.

Son épouse et le commandant nièrent en chœur. Felicia Vargas était de nature peureuse, mais certainement pas lâche. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses proches, et encore moins lors d'une situation grave comme celle-ci.

\- Je vais la chercher, déclara l'allemand. Montez dans le canot, je ferai monter Felicia dans un autre.

Le blond disparut dans la foule tandis que Sadik partageait une dernière étreinte avec son épouse en lui promettant qu'ils se retrouveraient à New York.

* * *

Eduard von Bock venait de finir sa partition lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par un passager paniqué.

\- À quoi bon jouer ? Personne ne nous écoute, fit Toris Laurinaitis en abaissant son violon.

\- Mais ils ne nous écoutaient pas non plus pendant le dîner, rétorqua Raivis Galante, un autre violoniste.

\- Il a _totalement_ raison, approuva Feliks Lukasiewicz, le violoncelliste.

\- Jouons, mes amis, ça nous tiendra chaud, relativisa l'estonien en souriant.

Les autres membres de l'orchestre acquiescèrent puis se remirent en position. _Orphée_ retentissait dans l'air lorsque deux blonds, un brun et un albinos passèrent en courant à côté d'eux.

\- De la musique pour se noyer ! Maintenant je sais que je suis en première classe ! fit Gilbert à Antonio alors qu'ils talonnaient le couple devant eux.

* * *

\- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Reculez, nom de Dieu !

Plusieurs coups de feu se firent retentir, faisant sursauter la foule qui se pressait vers un canot, retenue avec grand mal par l'équipage. Jetant un coup d'œil au steward brandissant un revolver, Antonio secoua la tête en direction de ses compagnons.

\- Essayons de l'autre côté ! lança Gilbert en s'élançant à travers la foule, précédé par l'espagnol et le français.

Arthur allait les suivre lorsqu'il se sentit son bras retenu par une poigne de fer. Il se retourna pour voir le visage toujours aussi peu avenant de Héraklès Karpusi mais n'eut pas le temps de protester : un coup de poing vint le cueillir sur la mâchoire, l'envoyant chuter lourdement à terre.

\- De la part de monsieur Allistor Kirkland, fit la voix du valet.

Sonné, Arthur ne put rien faire lorsque le grec le chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de marchandise. Cependant, il lui restait assez de bon sens pour comprendre sa situation.

_ Allistor l'a envoyé. Et il est en train de me ramener à lui._

Cette pensée l'emplit d'une terreur encore plus grande que celle provoquée par le naufrage. Un peu revigoré par l'adrénaline, il se mit à se débattre en criant :

\- Francis ! FRANCIS !

Il fallut quelques secondes au français pour l'entendre par-dessus le brouhaha qui régnait. Il réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il comprit que son amant était en détresse, mais la foule l'empêchait de se frayer un chemin vers le grec massif qui s'éloignait avec Arthur.

* * *

Arthur avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre tant que ses deux pieds ne seraient pas revenus au sol. De plus, il avait perdu Francis de vue dans la foule paniquée et était presque certain qu'il les avait perdus lui aussi. Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que Karpusi ne le repose à terre, sans trop de délicatesse, mais sans le lâcher pour autant. Le blond tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais le grec était trop fort, et un nouveau coup de poing au visage vint mettre fin à ses efforts. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le faire tomber et faisait moins mal que celui qui l'avait à moitié assommé, mais cela n'empêcha pas Arthur de jeter un regard haineux à son auteur. Auteur qu'il eut le déplaisir de reconnaître comme son frère, lequel l'attendait devant un canot.

_ \- I will not suffer you misbehaviour anymore, little brother. Now get in the boat._

L'insulte d'Arthur se fit recouvrir par une voix connue et adorée.

\- Laissez-le tranquille !

Une tornade blonde tomba sur Karpusi qui dut relâcher Arthur pour se défendre. Francis savait se battre, mais le valet encore mieux et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour maîtriser le français dans une étreinte qui pourrait être mortelle s'il le voulait. Le grec se tourna vers Allistor, attendant silencieusement les instructions du roux sans défaire sa prise.

Pendant l'altercation, l'aîné des Kirkland s'était saisi du cadet pour le mener en direction de l'embarcation, et ce non sans peine, son frère ne se laissant pas docilement faire... avant de voir la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son amant.

\- Je ne t'aime peut-être pas mais tu restes mon frère, s'expliqua Allistor devant la question silencieuse du plus jeune Kirkland qui se demandait pourquoi son aîné s'était donné la peine de le retrouver. Maintenant, monte dans ce canot.

\- Je ne pars pas sans lui, rétorqua Arthur en désignant le blond toujours maîtrisé par Karpusi.

Le roux le fixa un moment avant de faire un signe au grec, lequel relâcha Francis. Arthur se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et se plaça aux côtés de son amant. Il savait que toute tentative de fuite était compromise par la présence du valet, et il vit dans les yeux bleu ciel que le français le savait aussi.

\- Tu peux lui dire adieu, fit Allistor d'un ton dépourvu de compassion ou même de sympathie. Mais il ne vient pas.

Son frère s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Francis intervint. Peu lui importait de mourir ou non : l'essentiel était qu'Arthur soit sauvé. Et il avait bien compris que le rouquin et lui partageaient le même avis, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Monte dedans et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassura Francis.

\- Mais...

\- _This one is more clever than you_, fit Allistor d'un ton cinglant mais non dénué de sarcasme. Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Arthur ne se donna pas la peine de lancer un regard noir à son aîné, ses yeux émeraudes ne quittant pas Francis.

\- Je m'en sortirai, sourit ce dernier. J'ai survécu à bien pire.

L'anglais lui jeta un long regard hésitant avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Allistor soupira d'agacement alors que le couple enlacé partageait un baiser passionné. Arthur finit par y mettre fin à contrecœur mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il resta ainsi, ses bras passés derrière la nuque de Francis, ceux du français autour de sa taille, leurs lèvres si proches que les nuages de leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Francis ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Ses yeux bleus secs de toute larme débordaient d'amour. Il lui vola un dernier baiser papillon avant de relâcher sa prise sur le corps de son amant. Arthur se détacha du français avec réticence avant de se faire attraper le bras par son frère qui le mena au canot et dans lequel il fut contraint de monter. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Arthur ne quitta pas Francis des yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit tout le long, le regard amoureux et rassurant.

Arthur aurait dû se sentir apaisé mais ces yeux bleus n'éveillèrent en lui que du doute et de la culpabilité. Allistor prit place dans l'embarcation à moitié pleine et les membres d'équipage s'attelèrent à la mise à l'eau, descendant lentement le canot par soubresauts. Une énième fusée de détresse fut tirée dans le ciel, éclairant la nuit et donnant une teinte surnaturelle à Francis, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_Le mauvais rêve, c'est ce qui m'attend si je fais ça. Si je pars, si je le laisse là, si je vis sans lui._

Après tout, que pouvait bien être une existence sans Francis à part un horrible cauchemar ?

_ « À l'arrivée du bateau, je m'enfuirai avec toi. »_

Maintenant, il en était sûr, le Titanic n'arriverait jamais à aucun port. Mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

Francis savait qu'il devait partir, rejoindre Antonio et Gilbert, se soustraire au regard émeraude fixé sur lui pour leur éviter plus de peine à tous les deux. Il le savait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout son corps, tout son esprit étaient tendus vers un seul être : Arthur. Il n'agissait même pas de sa propre volonté : c'était une question de besoin. Il devait voir l'embarcation atteindre saine et sauve la surface, il le devait. Alors il restait là, accoudé à la rambarde, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Arthur qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui.

Soudain, la mer émeraude quitta le ciel azur et Francis regarda avec effroi ce qui se passait en bas.

* * *

Arthur entendit son nom crié mais il ne sut dire par qui. Toute son attention était concentrée dans un seul but : rejoindre Francis. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être élancé et avoir sauté du canot pour se rattraper à la rambarde de bois poli bordant la promenade du pont des premières classes. Le métal dur et glissant privait ses pieds d'un quelconque appui et pendant quelques secondes, Arthur crut qu'il allait tomber. Fort heureusement, deux hommes à son niveau s'empressèrent de le ramener à bord du Titanic. Sans attendre, l'anglais se mit à courir en direction du pont supérieur. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Francis mais il lui importait infiniment plus de le retrouver en chair et en os.

* * *

\- Non ! Arthur ! NON !

Francis eut à peine fini de crier que les pieds de l'anglais disparaissaient, témoignant de son atterrissage – non sans risques – sur le navire en perdition. Le blond s'élança à travers la foule en direction du pont inférieur, déchiré entre le désespoir et le bonheur d'être rejoint par celui qu'il aimait. Il arrivait au bas de l'escalier, sous la coupole de verre, quand Arthur se jeta à son cou. Une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur le visage de l'anglais alors que Francis ne cessait de le traiter d'idiot. Et ses mains plongées dans les longs cheveux du français, Arthur ne pouvait s'arrêter de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, encore, encore, encore et encore. Agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils s'étreignirent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, respirant mutuellement le parfum de l'autre.

* * *

Le cœur de Lovina battait la chamade. Elle savait que le capitaine se devait de couler avec son navire, et elle savait que Felicia le savait. Elle savait aussi que son mari allait sûrement partager le même sort que le foutu allemand, de même que le foutu valet grec, et ce malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Elle savait aussi que Juan avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait hésité avant d'obtempérer, jetant un regard aux canots déjà partis qui s'éloignaient, espérant trouver une silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis la secousse.

_ « Il a dû se perdre dans la foule. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà dans un canot. »_

Elle s'en était convaincue.

Et Juan avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la montre à gousset que Sadik lui avait donné avant de monter à bord du canot. Les boucles brunes, le visage d'ange riant et les yeux semblables aux siens figés sur le papier lui arrachèrent un sourire.

Oui, il avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Vash Zwingli sentait la situation lui échapper. Lui et ses collègues peinaient à retenir les passagers terrorisés qui luttaient pour accéder aux canots restants. Il avait dû aller jusqu'à faire usage de son pistolet à des fins dissuasives, mais la terreur de l'eau l'emportait sur la crainte du plomb.

\- N'avancez pas ! Comprenez-bien que je tire sur le premier qui essaie de passer ! N'avancez pas !

Vash jeta un regard derrière lui. Pour tous les marins qui retenaient la foule paniquée, c'étaient de l'aide en moins apportée à ceux qui se démenaient pour préparer un des tout derniers canots qui restaient.

\- Reculez, nom de Dieu !

Un homme se précipita en avant et celui à ses côtés fut poussé de derrière. Vash tira sur le premier et voyant le second s'approcher, lui logea une balle dans le torse.

\- GILBERT !

L'albinos s'effondra, un autre homme brun le tenant dans ses bras alors qu'une tache rouge fleurissait sur son gilet de sauvetage blanc.

\- Relève-toi ! Gil ! _Bastardo_ ! cracha-t-il en direction de l'officier avant de reporter son attention sur son ami en se lamentant.

Vash regarda d'un air consterné un mince lac rouge se former à partir du corps sans vie de l'albinos et glisser vers lui tel un doigt accusateur. Un silence de mort s'était installé, uniquement troublé par les plaintes de l'espagnol, le brouhaha lointain de la foule et le grincement du paquebot sombrant lentement sous les eaux. Le second du capitaine se tourna vers les membres d'équipage s'affairant toujours auprès du canot, leur adressa un salut des plus graves et leva son arme à sa tempe.

\- VASH ! NON ! hurla un des stewards.

Sa voix fut couverte par la détonation, suivie du bruit d'un nouveau corps heurtant la surface de l'océan.

* * *

Après être passé et repassé dans la foule parmi les passagers affolés et les stewards s'affairant à ériger les canots pliables, Ludwig se retrouva à l'avant du Titanic. Jetant un regard effaré à l'eau envahissant la proue du navire, il sentit l'angoisser monter d'un cran en lui : il devait absolument trouver Felicia au plus vite !

Il tourna les talons et faillit repartir dans la foule lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement derrière l'une des vitres de la timonerie.Y reportant pleinement son attention, il vit une silhouette de dessiner à travers le verre épais.

_ « Se pourrait-il que... »_

À cette pensée pleine d'espoir et de désespoir à la fois, son cœur fit un bond. Pataugeant dans l'eau glacée sans s'en soucier, Ludwig se dirigea vers la salle d'un pas rapide, sa progression accompagnée d'un bruit d'éclaboussures. Quand il atteignit le seuil, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

\- FELICIA !

L'italienne se retourna en sursaut, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de son bien-aimé, mais son corps tremblant et sa main serrée sur l'imposant gouvernail trahissaient la terreur qui l'habitait à cet instant.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _mein Schatz_ ? demanda doucement Ludwig d'un ton ahuri.

Felicia avala sa salive, rassemblant tout son courage pour empêcher sa voix de trembler autant que son corps.

\- Le... le capitaine est censé quitter le navire en dernier, répondit-elle. C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Ludwig la regarda sans rien dire pendant un instant, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Ses pas engendrèrent de nouvelles éclaboussures à cause de l'eau qui s'était insinué dans la pièce alors qu'il rejoignit sa fiancée. Felicia tressaillit lorsque le blond la serra dans ses bras. Relâchant la barre, elle se blottit contre lui avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes, le visage enfouit contre son torse.

* * *

Antonio finissait de nouer les lacets du gilet ensanglanté de Gilbert lorsque l'eau vint lécher ses genoux en vagues écumantes. Dans un grincement d'outre-tombe, le Titanic céda de plus en plus de terrain à l'océan, décidant les passagers restés sur le navire à couper les cordes qui reliaient toujours le peu de canots restants au paquebot. Mais l'eau monta de leurs cuisses jusqu'aux épaules en un clin d'œil et nombreux furent ceux qui rebroussèrent chemin vers la partie encore préservée du bateau, fuyant les vagues de l'Atlantique qui poursuivaient leur funeste festin.

* * *

_Nearer, My God, to Thee_, prit fin lorsque les eaux ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres des musiciens, l'océan ayant déjà commencé à engloutir goulûment le navire. Les instruments à corde se turent et ne restèrent plus que les cris pour toute musique.

\- Mes amis, fit solennellement Eduard en fixant la furieuse avancée de l'eau. Ce fut un privilège de jouer avec vous ce soir.

* * *

L'eau amassée contre les vitres les faisait dangereusement grincer sous son poids. Ludwig fixait l'océan droit devant lui, celui qu'autrefois il surplombait mais qui maintenant le submergeait. Dans ses bras, Felicia se tenait serrée contre lui, tremblante. Son visage pressé contre le torse de son fiancé, elle ne pouvait soutenir la vue des eaux noires qui se dressaient devant eux, uniquement retenues par les vitres transparentes mais qui réussissaient néanmoins à s'infiltrer dans l'habitacle en de fins jets. Elle sentait le cœur du blond battre aussi vite que le sien, presque en rythme. Elle ne se concentrait que sur ce son. C'était la seule chose qui empêchait la terreur de s'emparer de son être tout entier, de son esprit, de sa raison. Ça, et les bras puissants de Ludwig autour d'elle, rassurants, protecteurs. Elle ne vit jamais les larmes couler sur ses joues impeccablement rasées, pleurant non pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il avait échoué à sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Il embrassait ses cheveux quand la première vitre explosa sous la pression, libérant une cascade glacée qui se mêla de suite aux larmes du commandant. Les autres vitres se brisèrent presque simultanément et des torrents d'eau et de morceaux de verre frappèrent le couple de plein fouet.

* * *

Et tandis que sous la coupole de verre ne résonnaient plus que les cris de terreur mêlés à l'assourdissant bruit de l'océan s'appropriant les lieux, l'eau envahissait les couloirs de première classe avec une force inouïe, défonçant les portes, parfois même en les brisant au passage.

* * *

La vitesse avec laquelle l'avant du Titanic avait plongé sous l'eau était hallucinante. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt il s'affairait à scier une épaisse corde à l'aide d'un canif, Antonio s'était bien vite retrouvé forcé à nager pour sa vie, s'éloignant du bateau qui, en sombrant, aspirait tous ceux qu'il pouvait.

C'était la panique et, malgré le vacarme des cris et des éclaboussures, Antonio entendit un bruit. Plusieurs fois. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela : seul l'idée de nager occupait son esprit. Nager sans s'arrêter, et atteindre un des canots qui dérivait non loin de lui.

Puis il entendit un autre bruit, différent des autres. Plus grave, plus long. Plus proche. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir l'immense cheminée orange du Titanic fondre sur lui.

* * *

Le fracas de la cheminée entrant en collision avec la surface de l'eau fut presque noyé par le boucan de la foule affolée. Parmi elle, Arthur et Francis avançaient péniblement en jouant des coudes, comme tout le monde, quand la première coupure d'électricité eut lieu. Une vague de panique saisit les passagers, suscitant moult cris alors que le français poussait son amant vers l'avant. Ils avaient atteint l'escalier quand la lumière revint au bout de quelques secondes. Devant eux, un homme gravissait les marches tel un mort-vivant, marmonnant une prière.

\- ... même si je marche dans l'ombre de la vallée de la mort...

\- Tu veux pas marcher un peu plus vite dans ta foutue vallée ?! cria Francis en le forçant à accélérer.

* * *

Lors d'une nouvelle coupure de courant, les deux blonds avaient désormais atteint l'arrière du bateau bondé de monde. Francis s'arrêta un moment au bastingage et se pencha pour voir l'avancée de l'eau. Partout, les gens criaient, couraient ou se jetaient dans l'océan. Certains se blessaient dans leur chute, d'autres encore flottaient ou ne réapparaissaient pas à la surface une fois qu'ils l'avait heurtée. Sans attendre, Arthur le tira par le bras, le faisant reprendre leur course contre la montre.

L'avancée se fit plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le pont sous leurs pieds basculait de plus en plus à la verticale. Le couple dut s'accrocher au bastingage pour continuer à avancer. Francis usa de toutes ses forces pour atteindre péniblement le garde-fou de la poupe, tirant Arthur d'une main et le serrant contre lui une fois son bras fermement agrippé à la rampe blanche et lisse. L'anglais se permit quelques secondes de répit en soufflant lorsque sa tête reposa sur l'épaule de l'autre blond un bref instant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il croisa ceux aussi apeurés que les siens d'une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques, tenue contre la rambarde par un grand homme blond aux yeux du bleu clair propre au peuple russe. Il se tenait comme un rempart entre elle et le vide où de plus en plus de personnes tombaient, soumises à la loi de la gravité se faisant de plus en plus sentir.

Des pleurs se firent entendre à la gauche de l'anglais, lequel tourna la tête pour y découvrir un homme bruns aux yeux vert pâle remplis de larmes et tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas, ma chérie, c'est bientôt fini...

* * *

Jamais Lovina ne s'était plus haïe que maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à ne rien faire. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa sœur, sa petite sœur, à une mort certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder le bateau couler avec sa sœur ou encore attendre qu'elle meurt de froid dans l'eau glacée si elle ne se noyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile, les yeux et la bouche béants, à regarder sa sœur _mourir_.

Elle se dit que tant que le navire n'était pas encore sous l'eau, elle pouvait toujours se jeter à l'eau et nager, sauver Felicia, ou du moins essayer. Mais elle ne fit rien. Paralysée par la peur et par le froid, elle ne faisait rien à part regarder le Titanic sombrer lentement mais sûrement vers le fond de l'océan.

* * *

Alors que le paquebot virait inéluctablement à la verticale, emportant des gens vers l'océan qui s'entêtait à engloutir le navire, Francis raffermit sa prise sur le corps de l'anglais serré contre lui. Arthur ne voyait rien du funeste spectacle qui se déroulait derrière lui mais les cris suffisaient à lui tordre les boyaux de peur. Cris qui redoublèrent alors que l'électricité du Titanic rendait son dernier souffle, plongeant tous et toutes dans l'obscurité.

Un énorme craquement sinistre retentit alors que le navire se fendit en deux en son milieu jusqu'à la quille, la brèche emportant plusieurs malheureuses personnes se trouvant là. Arthur hurla avec Francis et tous les autres passagers en état de crier lorsque la poupe retomba brutalement à l'horizontale, heurtant violemment la surface de l'eau dans un bruit assourdissant.

Mais le pont ne resta pas immobile longtemps car il commença presque aussitôt à se redresser, entraîné par la proue immergée. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle alors que les gens lâchaient prise et qu'ils dévalaient la pente de plus en plus raide, tombant dans les bras glacés de l'océan qui les attendait en bas.

Après un bref regard en arrière, Francis entreprit d'escalader le garde-fou.

\- Faut passer de l'autre côté ! indiqua-t-il à son amant.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa manœuvre qu'Arthur se trouvait déjà suspendu aux barres, les pieds dans le vide. Aidés par l'adrénaline, les deux jeunes gens réussirent à se retrouver tous deux du bon côté de la barrière, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, l'anglais vit que le couple à leur droite se trouvait dans la même position que la leur. Plus personne ne se trouvait à sa gauche : Arthur ne sut jamais quand le père avait lâché prise dans la cohue générale.

Nombreux étaient les gens qui, suspendus dans le vide, abandonnaient de gré ou non et chutaient, leurs corps se heurtant parfois à d'autres corps, les emportant avec eux, ou à des objets, produisant ainsi une sorte de mélodie sordide faite de cris et de bruits sourds.

La poupe resta immobile pendant un court instant, presque perpendiculaire à la surface de l'océan avant de commencer à s'y enfoncer, comme si elle n'aspirait avidement qu'à rejoindre sa moitié au fond de l'Atlantique.

\- _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... _jura Arthur en voyant l'eau se rapprocher.

\- Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour être romantique, mais c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés ! lança le français.

\- Et c'est ici qu'on se quittera, fit son amant d'un ton amer.

Francis l'embrassa furieusement sur la tempe.

\- Non mon amour, on ne va pas se quitter, je te le promets.

L'anglais en eut le cœur réchauffé mais n'en laissa rien paraître, aussi bien parce que c'était dans son caractère que parce que l'angoisse lui vrillait le ventre devant l'eau écumante qui se rapprochait vite, trop vite.

\- Le bateau va nous aspirer, prend ta respiration quand je te le dis ! fit Francis. Fais des battements de jambes pour remonter à la surface. Surtout ne lâche pas ma main.

Arthur acquiesça alors que ce qui restait du Titanic s'enfonçait inexorablement dans l'océan, et ses passagers encore à son bord avec.

\- Maintenant !

Il inspira un grand coup.

Puis soudain ils furent sous l'eau. Et leurs mains se lâchèrent.

* * *

**Scheiße :** merde (allemand)

**Amigo : **ami (espagnol)

** I will not suffer you misbehaviour anymore, little brother. Now get in the boat :** je ne souffrirai pas ton mauvais comportement un instant de plus, petit frère. Maintenant monte dans le canot. (anglais)

**This one is more clever than you :** celui-ci est plus intelligent que toi. (anglais)

**Bastardo :** bâtard (espagnol)

**Mein Schatz :** ma chérie (allemand)

**Nearer, My God, to Thee :** plus près de Toi, Mon Dieu (anglais)

**Oh my God :** oh mon Dieu (anglais)

* * *

**Berwald Oxenstierna :** Suède

**Peter Oxenstierna :** Sealand

**Tiina Oxenstierna :** Nyo!Finlande

**Toris Laurinaitis :** Lithuanie

**Raivis Galante :** Lettonie

**Feliks Lukasiewicz :** Pologne


	8. Une prière dans la nuit

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Bon, niveau mots, on revient au régime des premiers chapitres. C'est sûr qu'il semble maigrichon par rapport au précédent, mais le laps de temps que met un humain pour mourir d'hypothermie est vraiment court...

Allez, j'arrête là les propos horribles ! Parlons d'autre chose... Vous vous demandez sûrement : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vague d'inspiration ? Eh bien il s'avère que ce chapitre-ci et le suivant (qui sera d'ailleurs le prologue) étaient à moitié rédigés depuis longtemps. En fait, c'est surtout le chapitre sept qui m'a causé pas mal de soucis. Ça vous arrive que les personnages prennent en otage le scénario ? Ben moi, c'est ce qui s'est passé, je... Comment ça, je ferme ma goule ? Oui, bon, bon, je me tais ! Bonne lecture quand même ! Et pensez aux pierres pointues à me jeter !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_**Une prière dans la nuit**_

Quand il refit surface, Arthur crut mourir de panique. Les cris de détresse envahirent ses tympans alors même que ses poumons se remplirent d'air glacial. S'il n'avait pas eu un gilet de sauvetage pour le maintenir à la surface, l'anglais savait parfaitement qu'il aurait d'ores et déjà coulé comme une pierre. Il ne savait pas nager et détestait quand il n'avait pas pied dans l'eau, cela constituait sa plus grande frayeur.

Mais le pire était qu'il n'y avait que de l'eau dans ses mains.

\- Fran... Francis ! Francis !

Il appela plusieurs fois le nom du français, mais sa voix se noyait dans le concert lugubre de cris et d'appels au secours.

* * *

Tout d'abord, Antonio crut à un mirage. Il y avait trop de bruit autour de lui pour distinguer un son précis et son esprit encore sous le choc lui avait peut-être joué un tour. Après tout, il avait échappé à la mort de justesse, la cheminée ne l'envoyant sous l'eau que pour le renvoyer à la surface un peu plus loin. Il avait réussi à monter un instant dans un canot avant que celui-ci ne chavire à cause des vagues provoquées par l'immersion totale du Titanic. La petite embarcation s'était retournée et il avait su que c'était peine perdue d'essayer d'y remonter, surtout que les survivant se battaient pour avoir une place.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé avant que tous les naufragés à l'eau ne se mettent à flotter autour de lui, hurlant et paniquant. Il avait l'impression que d'innombrables coups de poignard lui étaient infligés dans tout le corps à cause du froid qui engourdissait de plus en plus ses sens. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Francis crié plusieurs fois non loin de lui, il sut qui en était l'auteur.

* * *

Malgré la cohue qui régnait alentours, Arthur parvint à distinguer son prénom appelé. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être immergé de force dans l'eau glacée. Il ne se laissa pas faire sans lutter et parvint à maintenir sa tête à la surface le temps de crier deux fois le nom de son amant, mais il fut à nouveau repoussé sous l'eau. Incapable de voir et manquant d'oxygène, il crut que son heure était venue lorsque le poids au-dessus de lui se volatilisa, lui permettant de remonter à la surface où il inspira un grand coup.

Une fois ses esprits repris, il se rendit compte que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas celui qu'il espérait.

\- Hé, toi ! Ça va ? lui demanda Antonio.

L'anglais acquiesça avant de jeter un œil au corps inconscient qui flottait à côté d'eux. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du poids qui avait manqué de le noyer, il n'eut pas le temps de remercier l'espagnol de l'en avoir débarrassé que le brun s'éloignait.

\- Nage ! Faut que tu nages ! Viens !

Arthur s'exécuta et suivit l'espagnol du mieux qu'il le put. Ils finirent par s'éloigner à une distance raisonnable du plus gros de la foule en proie à la panique la plus totale et trouvèrent le pan d'un porte flottant à la surface.

\- Monte ! fit Antonio.

L'anglais obtempéra et le brun tenta de le rejoindre mais voyant que le panneau de bois ne supportait pas leur poids à eux deux, il se rabattit sur une chaise qui dérivait pas loin. Ils reprirent leur souffle le temps de quelques secondes, et leurs respirations se firent saccadées alors que tout leur corps se mit à trembler.

\- T-tu as v-vu... Francis ? demanda alors le blond.

\- N-non...

Arthur reporta son regard sur l'endroit où se concentrait une bonne partie des naufragés.

\- Il f-faut y r-retourner ! Il est p-peut-être l-là-b-b-as...

\- Non ! L-les c-canots vont v-venir n-nous chercher... F-faut t-tenir un p-peu... I-ils ont d-du s'éloigner p-pour ne p-pas être aspirés m-mais ils v-vont revenir m-maintenant... Et j-je suis s-sûr que Francis est s-sauf...

Non loin d'eux, le bruit strident d'un sifflet se fit entendre. Son propriétaire semblait être un membre d'équipage et criait aux canots de revenir.

* * *

\- Ça d-devient silencieux...

\- V-va falloir s-sûrement q-quelques m-minutes pour q-que les b-bateaux s'organisent... Je s-sais pas t-toi mais j-je v-vais écrire une l-lettre bien s-sentie à l-la White Star à p-propos de t-tout ça.

En d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait sourit. Mais il trouvait au beau milieu de l'Atlantique nord, perdu, les lèvres tremblantes et bleuies de froid, du gel cristallisé sur ses cheveux et sans Francis. D'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que le silence environnant était synonyme de la mort de centaines de personnes tombées à l'eau comme lui.

Quant à Antonio, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'amour de sa vie qu'il espérait être saine et sauve sur un canot.

_« C'est une première classe, et une femme. Elle a dû embarquer en priorité. »_

\- J'espère q-qu'elle est s-saine et s-sauve, murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

À ses côtés, Arthur avait commencé à compter les étoiles, allongé sur le dos sur sa planche. L'espagnol décida de faire pareil : après tout, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à part attendre. Attendre et espérer.

* * *

\- Mille six cent cinq... mille six cent six... mille six cent sept... mille six cent huit...

Des nombres qui sortaient de sa bouche en même temps que la fumée de son souffle, Arthur n'y comprenait plus rien. Il ne se rappelait plus si c'étaient les secondes écoulées depuis le naufrage, ou bien le nombre d'étoiles qu'il comptait depuis. Il ignorait si c'était le bon nombre, s'il avait perdu le compte, si le fait qu'il n'entende plus la voix d'Antonio voulait dire qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. L'océan était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il était entouré de tant de gens, et pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu un tel silence. Silence uniquement troublé par le mince filet de voix qui lui restait.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le froid. Seul le froid comptait, le froid qu'il ne sentait même plus tant il était gelé. Il avait froid au point d'avoir l'impression d'avoir chaud si bien qu'il arrivait à imaginer les mains de Francis sur son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la Renault.

Sauf que Francis n'était pas là. Il ne l'était pas plus que l'esprit de l'espagnol à ses côtés. Plus jamais il ne le toucherait, ne le ferait rire, danser, ne l'embrasserait. L'idée d'une vie sans le français lui était insupportable, douloureusement insupportable, et encore plus mordante que le froid qui s'était emparé de son être tout entier. Le passé était plus doux. Les souvenirs étaient plus doux. Alors il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

Il lui sembla partir loin dans ses souvenirs, loin de la réalité quand une soudaine lueur jaillit dans l'obscurité et le ramena à l'instant présent.

\- ... est-ce... un... tend...

_ Ignore-les. Ils finiront par partir._

Francis.

\- ... sonne... vant... ci...

_ Ignore-les. Ne les écoute pas._

Francis.

\- ... hooo... qu'un... m'entend...

_ Ne leur répond pas._

Francis.

\- ... a-t-il quelqu'un... vivant...

_ Si tu leur répond, tu vis._

Francis.

\- ... vous... entendez...

_ Si tu vis, tu souffriras._

Francis.

\- ... reste quelqu'un en vie... ?

_ Mais tu vivras._

Francis.

_ « Vis ! »_

\- ... Répondez !

Répond.

_ « Vous n'allez pas sauter, hein ? »_

Répond.

_ « Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. »_

Répond.

_ « J'aime beaucoup le « vrai » vous. »_

Répond.

_ « Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable. »_

Répond.

_ « Je t'aime. »_

Répond !

* * *

La lumière était passée, le canot était parti. Mais Arthur avait la rage de vivre.

Rassemblant le peu de forces épargné par le froid, il quitta son radeau de fortune et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau glacée qui lui arracha un faible cri. Son gilet le maintenant à la surface, il batailla pour se diriger vers l'homme au sifflet. Le petit instrument était dans la bouche du corps dorénavant sans vie. Arthur tendit la main, s'en empara et le porta à ses lèvres. Puis il souffla de toutes ses forces.

Le bruit strident et répété guida le canot dans la nuit jusqu'à lui. Il usa de ses toutes dernières forces pour se hisser dans l'embarcation, aidé par les rescapés qui l'occupaient. Le reste, il le vécut plongé dans un état second. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été emmitouflé dans des couvertures, ni de s'être allongé. Il n'eut plus aucune notion du temps, aussi il ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que l'on allonge un autre repêché juste à côté de lui. Les yeux mi-clos, il les rouvrit complètement lorsqu'il vit qui lui faisait face.

Aussi pâle que les visages des autres morts encore dans l'eau, ses cheveux, ses cils et ses sourcils blonds couverts de gel, c'était à peine si assez de fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres blanches presque bleues et entrouvertes. Et ses yeux étaient clos. Arthur voulut l'appeler, mais le froid lui avait volé sa voix. Il voulut bouger, le toucher, mais le froid lui avait aussi volé son corps. Ne restait que son esprit pour prier de revoir le ciel azur qu'il aimait tant.

_ My God, I beg You, please, please..._

* * *

**My God, I beg You, please, please : **mon Dieu, je t'en prie, pitié, pitié (anglais)


	9. La fin du rêve

**P'tit mot de l'auteure :** C'est la première histoire que je finis ! O_O Quand bien même elle était prévue dès le début et à moitié rédigée, j'en ai un peu bavé... Car s'il y a bien une chose qui est importante dans une histoire, c'est la fin ! J'espère l'avoir réussie...

Bon, sortez les pierres, lisez, et voyez si vous me les lancez après ;)

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire et de vous tortu... divertir en même temps ! n_n

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_**La fin du rêve**_

Mille cinq cent personnes moururent dans les eaux glacées de l'Atlantique, soit plus de la moitié des passagers du Titanic qui reposait désormais au fond de l'océan. Des vingt canots rescapés, seul un revint là où le Titanic avait sombré pour sauver d'éventuels survivants, mais le temps qu'il transfert ses occupants dans d'autres embarcations et reparte vers la mer de morts, il était déjà trop tard. Seules quatre personnes furent repêchées et une mourut de froid dans l'embarcation.

Les sept cent autres rescapés durent attendre le lendemain matin pour être secourus par le Carpathia, tremblants de froid et partageant des flacons d'alcool pour se réchauffer. Les renforts arrivèrent sur les lieux du naufrage lorsque le rose caractéristique du petit matin colorait peu à peu le ciel mais ils ne purent que constater l'absence du Titanic et la présence des morts et des vivants. Quelques heures après avoir fait embarqué tous les survivants, le navire mit le cap sur New York.

* * *

Une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, Lovina repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle se souvenait encore des cris et des appels en détresse qui emplissaient la nuit. Elle s'était même bouché les oreilles en priant pour que cela s'arrête. Son vœu s'était exaucé après seulement quelques minutes. Elle avait entendu dire que la plupart des gens tombés à l'eau n'étaient pas morts noyés mais de froid. Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang.

De son mari ou d'Antonio, elle n'avait entendu aucune nouvelle, de même pour sa famille. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé : comme beaucoup, elle avait été jusqu'à parcourir le Carpathia de fond en comble et à interroger chaque membre d'équipage qu'elle avait pu croiser, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sadik, Antonio, Felicia, Ludwig...

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire son deuil, elle le savait. Cette vérité la frappait d'autant plus lorsqu'elle songeait tristement à Juan qui serait désormais orphelin de pères.

Et pourtant elle continuait d'espérer. Elle savait que c'était vain, mais elle espérait.

* * *

Il pleuvait quand Marguerite vit la Statue de la Liberté se dresser face à elle, droite et fière, sa tiare et son flambeau illuminés, alors que le Carpathia passait devant presque avec paresse. La pluie trempait ses joues – ou du moins elle s'était convaincue que ce n'était que de la pluie – jusqu'à ce que Elizaveta ne vienne, l'abritant sous son parapluie.

\- Venez à l'intérieur, ma chère. Vous allez tomber malade...

Marguerite ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne quitta du regard l'imposant cadeau français fait à l'Amérique. Son amie soupira intérieurement et fit un signe de tête négatif à Roderich – qui avait réussi, malgré la panique générale, à nager jusqu'à un canot – avant de le rejoindre, laissant la canadienne à ses pensées et à son deuil.

Elle avait vu Allistor Kirkland se rendre là où les troisièmes classes étaient stationnées, et elle l'avait vu revenir seul, le visage défait. Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne trouverait pas. Pas plus qu'elle.

* * *

Les quais étaient noirs de monde quand le Carpathia accosta au port et déversa ses passagers, lesquels furent bombardés par les flash d'appareil photo dès qu'ils posèrent un pied sur le pont qui les ramenait sur la terre ferme. Retenue par les nombreux agents de police mobilisés, la foule se composait de journalistes mais aussi d'amis, de parents, d'ambulanciers...

* * *

Mathias était comme tous les survivants du Titanic : choqué, coupé de la réalité. Dans ses oreilles retentissaient encore les appels au secours dans la nuit, lesquels l'avaient décidé à faire demi-tour pour tenter d'en sauver le plus grand nombre. Lukas avait été sollicité autre part lors du naufrage, et le danois ne l'ayant pas revu depuis, il ne supportait pas de penser que parmi les personnes à la mer, implorant les secours, se trouvait son collègue. Il lui avait même semblé entendre un bruit de sifflet dans la cohue lointaine. Le norvégien n'en avait-il pas un, maintenant qu'il y pensait ? Quant à ses yeux, qu'ils soient ouverts ou fermés, les images de sa misérable expédition de sauvetage restaient comme gravées sur sa rétine.

Ils avaient trop attendu. C'était ce que s'était dit Mathias lorsqu'il avait vu les premiers corps flottant à la surface, éclairés par le faisceau de sa lampe torche. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être tous passés en revue, alors le danois n'avait pas pu vérifier si Lukas était des leurs. En s'enfonçant dans la mer de morts, il était devenu difficile d'avancer en ramant, les cadavres amassés empêchant le canot de progresser aussi vite que le steward le voulait. Il avait vu d'innombrables visages d'une même blancheur macabre, certains ayant les paupières closes, d'autres aux yeux grand ouverts et sans vie le regardant alors qu'il les balayait de son faisceau lumineux. Il se souvenait d'un adolescent flottant avec deux jeunes enfants dans ses bras, d'une jeune femme asiatique semblant dormir paisiblement, d'un homme dont la main gelée était crispée à une chaise sur laquelle reposait une petite fille aussi pâle et immobile que lui, de tant et tant d'autres dormeurs sans vie qui lui faisaient regretter de n'avoir pas perdu la sienne tant se souvenir était une torture.

* * *

Sa petite main dans celle de sa mère, Peter Oxenstierna marchait avec elle, cherchant son père des yeux, quand un officier de l'immigration s'approcha d'eux. Tiina eut juste le temps de lui donner leurs noms quand deux hommes se précipitèrent au delà du cordon de sécurité établi, se ruant dans la foule des rescapés pour prendre dans leurs bras une vieille femme qui pleura de joie en les voyant. Les reporters à proximité convergèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers ces retrouvailles émouvantes et les flash crépitèrent.

Personne ne fit attention aux deux silhouettes en profitant pour se glisser dans la foule et s'éloigner, main dans la main, ni vues, ni reconnues.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
